


1. Lost guy in a dress

by DoctorFatCat



Series: Lost guy somewhere [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Almost non-existent Angst, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Edging, Epistolary, Fingering, Fluff, Honestly I don't know why I'm doing this, I have three unfinished bts fics and I just write this out of the blue, Kihyun should rethink his life choices, M/M, Rimming, Shownu works at a daycare center, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, The smut itself is longer than the actual fic, Wall Sex, good luck, hope you like it, im here and this is how i write my smut, like honestly, may the monbebes handle me now, mermaid position, might not even find it, smut in the bonus chap, this got filthy real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: All Hyunwoo wanted to do was sleep. He'd worked hard all the at the daycare center, it being Children Week, as they liked to call the week following Children's Day, so the agenda had included a lot more activities than it usually would. And as much as he loved kids, really, he felt drained, like he could sleep for a whole year without being disturbed.Sadly, for him, today wasn't his day.





	1. I F*cked up

**Author's Note:**

> The time at the first text was actually the time I was writing it  
> Yeah  
> I do have class tomorrow  
> Anyways I feel like I have to dedicate this to my friend Will, who's the (I was gonna say main, but let's be real) only reason I got into Monsta X and I still feel bittersweet about it.  
> I got this idea when I was in the shower, and honestly, it really was out of nowhere.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, their ages here are in the ocidental format, not korean c:

All Hyunwoo wanted to do was sleep. He'd worked hard all the at the daycare center, it being  _Children Week,_ as they liked to call the week following Children's Day, so the agenda had included a lot more activities than it usually would. And as much as he loved kids, really, he felt drained, like he could sleep for a whole year without being disturbed.

Sadly, for him, today wasn't his day. Or night, as you would say.

It took him some time to register what had happened, and exactly what had waken him up. He almost went back to sleep immediately, not being completely awake when it happened again, the noise. His phone informing him he'd received yet another message. He picked up and almost cursed at the time. Who the hell was texting him at almost 4 am? He unlocked the screen and frowned at the texts.

 

 

_From: Unknown Number_

_03:47_

_he y can u come pikc me up ???_

_im freezin g and they letf me alone_

_i fucked up_

_chang??_

 

He _stared_ at the texts messages with irritated yet concerned look. The person had definitely texted the wrong number, but they looked like they needed help. It was his duty to at least inform them of the situation.

 

 

_To: Unknown Number_

_03:56_

_I'm sorry_

_Um_

_Who's this?_

_I think you've got the wrong number._

 

Hyunwoo wondered what was happening to the person. The texts seemed to have been written by a person who couldn't quite text normally, as if they had busied hands. But judging by the second text, the person was probably shaking from the could. It was fall after all.

 

 

_From: Unknown Number_

_03:55_

_changkyun im s erious dont do thsi to me rigth now_

_i cant barely feelmy hands_

Okay,  _now_ he was worried. His friends were always telling him how much of a softie he is. "Heart as big as yourself." They'd say, referring to his big structure. But this moment right there was one were he'd like to think anyone would be worried. He couldn't just ignore and turn away, fall asleep again. There was a person out there who clearly had a problem and he didn't want to be the reason the news would be announcing a frozen body was found somewhere in the city tomorrow morning.

 

 

_To: Unknown Number_

_03:57_

_I'm really sorry but you do have the wrong number_

_I don't know any Changkyun_

_Sorry_

He hoped everything would turn out well.

And of course, for that to happen, he'd have to be involved, apparently.

 

 

_From: Unknown Number_

_04:00_

_oh no_

_oh cufk_

_fuck_

_im so fuckrd_

_my odl phone d ied and i dont haev any nubmers in this one yett_

_fuckkjk_

_To: Unknown Number_

_04:02_

_Maybe try calling a cab?_

_Where are you anyways_

_And at this hour_

_From: Unknown Number_

_04:05_

_dude im so rsory_

_sorry_

_i dnot have anyy monye_

_its jst i_

_im wearing a dress_

_im in a lonely r oad_

_liek i cant see anyonr aroundd_

_im a guy btw_

 

Oh _fuck_. What had he done to deserve this? Why couldn't he be a selfish ass and let the random guy fend for himself?

 

 

_To: Unknown Number_

_04: 09_

_You're wearing a dress?_

_It's freezing outside_

_From: Unknown Number_

_04:09_

_u think i dnot know?_

_To: Unknown Number_

_04:10_

_Share your location with me and I'll come pick you up_

 

This time, the reply took longer to come. Hyunwoo was already up, though, putting on warm clothes and grabbing a spare thick coat. He was looking for his keys when his phone finally rang with a notification sound again.

 

 

_From: Unknown Number_

_04:17_

_wait waht_

_u dont evn know me_

_starnger danger_

_To: Lost guy in a dress_

_04:19_

_Listen,_

_Not trying to be rude but you're not really in place to choose who's gonna help you right now_

_I'm probably your only chance at not freezing to death_

_From: Lost guy in a dress_

_04:22_

_oaky yeah sorry_

_im just_

_it hastn been a good day ist all_

_send me a selca and ill know waht u look leik_

_To: Lost guy in a dress_

_04: 25_

_Why do you need to know what I look like_

_I'm Hyunwoo by the way_

_From: Lost guy in a dress_

_04: 27_

_to put me at ease_

_ill send u one so u cna know what i loo k like_

_so itll be easie r to fidn me_

_finf*_

_FIND**_

_im kihyun_

 

Hyunwoo sighed. This guy was being too difficult for someone who was "freezing to death". He snapped a quick selca anyway and even made himself smile for it, knowing it'd make him look friendlier. He'd had enough with kids at the daycare center being scared of his big structure to know smiling was crucial when meeting someone.

 

 

_To: Lost guy in a dress_

_04: 30_

_Okay yeah I guess_

__

_Here you go_

_From: Kihyun_

_04:32_

_oh_

_..._

_uh he y why are u weainrg a cap_

_ur hot_

 

He coughed, narrowing his eyes and trying to see if he'd read it wrong. Was the weird lost guy in a dress -  _Kihyun,_ he recalled - flirting with him? The elevator had just reached the parking lot floor when he was typing a reply.

 

 

_To: Kihyun_

_04:35_

_You're literally wearing a dress???_

_Outside, in October_

_Also my hair is a mess_

_I was sleeping you know._

_From: Kihyun_

_04:37_

_oh yeah sorry about htatt_

_that*_

_To: Kihyun_

_04:40_

_Share your location already_

_I'm in my car_

_If we wait more you might actually die of hypothermia_

_From: Kihyun_

_04:40_

_oh sure yeah_

_yeah_

_[Kihyun has shared their location]_

_also_

_as promised_

__

_i took this yetsrayd_

_yestarday*_

_its dark so i cnat take one rn_

_also i probalyb look like shit_

 

Honestly, Hyunwoo could've crashed the car if he were already driving. He wasn't sure that face could ever look bad. Kihyun was more attractive than he anticipated and now he didn't know how he felt about seeing him in a dress. What if he popped a boner? Oh god. He didn't know pink hair could look so good in a person.

The boy - or man, he didn't know - was not far away. Hyunwoo was sure he'd be there in fifteen to twenty minutes, and he was sure to text Kihyun to inform him of that and that he wasn't gonna risk text and driving, so they'd see each other shortly.

The streets of Seoul were still busy at night. Big cities like this never sleep, and Hyunwoo knew that, but it didn't make him any less nervous. Knowing Kihyun was out there with only a dress on - he'd have to ask him what was  _that_  all about - and probably feeling terrible so could he couldn't imagine how it must be like. He recalled that his first texts had been about him "fucking up", and wondered about what he could possibly mean. Maybe that'd be the explanation of why he was wearing a dress, maybe it was the consequence. Hyunwoo couldn't think of a time where he had been more confused than he is now.

After a few turns he reached a road that could be particularly described as deserted, just like Kihyun had said. It didn't look like a good place for a cute guy with pink hair and a dress to be wandering at and Hyunwoo felt his gut tighten at the thought of something happening to Kihyun while he was getting there. He barely knew the guy, but he didn't like the idea of him being hurt. He was a person after all, and was at a venerable moment.

Hyunwoo had texted Kihyun during a red light to inform he was almost there and ask if he was okay. The reply he had gotten was a almost unreadable text saying he was okay but really cold. The amount of typos where enough for him to be sure.

Finally, he spotted a figure in the distance, wearing what seemed like a silver sparkling long [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cd/7a/ff/cd7afffda570de3700a436e412b38efa.jpg) with short sleeves. As he approached, he recognized Kihyun's face and pink hair in the dark. He was holding himself, trying to retain and much body heat and possible. The dress didn't actually look bad on him. Of course, it was originally made for a curvier body, one with boobs, but Kihyung looked particularly good in it. Hyunwoo stopped the car and grabbed the spare coat he'd left in the passenger seat, walking out. The other man looked startled for a second, then seemed to be relieved as he recognized Hyunwoo's face. He mouth was trembling, lips in a blue-ish tone.

"Here." Hyunwoo said quietly, wrapping the coat around the shorter man and guiding him quietly to the car, opening the door and allowing him to slip into the passanger's seat before closing the door and walking around the car, getting inside and taking off without a word.

"T-thank you." Kihyun was the first to speak up, voice slightly deeper than Hyunwoo had anticipated, but it still fit him well. "I-I don't-"

"It's okay." The taller said, cutting him off. The other man was smaller than him, by probably five centimeters, give or take, body thin. "Are you okay?" He asked, finally turning to look at him when they reached a red light. It was only then he noticed the other's eyes were somewhat red, face puffy as if he'd been crying.

Kihyun turned to look at him as well, looking up from where he was staring at his hands on his lap. "I- Yeah, I guess. I'm better now." He smiled weakly, but still seemed genuine. "I don't know what to do." He confessed, quietly. Hyunwoo wasn't looking at him anymore as he was driving once again.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

It wasn't until some minutes later that the other spoke up. "My roomate isn't home and I don't have my keys and tonight has just been really shitty." He explains. Hyungwoo would've thought he was crying, but when he glanced at the other man he saw no tears. "I was sexually assaulted by this guy I really liked and I also lost my job, kind of." He went on. "I'm so fucked up." He says, more quietly than before.

"I'm sorry, but first of all it's not your fault the guy did that. Not at all, don't even dare to think that way. Second, it's okay to forget or lose your keys, people do it all the time, and it's also not your fault your roommate isn't home. And I don't know how you 'kind of' lost your job, but you'll come around, you'll find a new one and it'll be okay." He assured. Hyunwoo wasn't a very talkative person, as one would say, but he didn't like to see people sad, even less if they were blaming themselves for something they couldn't control. "You can stay at my apartment and tomorrow you'll be able worry about those things. And you can borrow my charger for your old phone."

Kihyun was looking up at him again, almost curiously, a puzzled look on his face. "Why are you being so nice to me, Hyunwoo?" He asks quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself, not to the other. "Sorry, how old are you?" He questions.

"I'm twenty five." Hyunwoo answers. "You?"

"Tenty four next month." Kihyun tells him. "I guess you're my hyung then." He says.

"Yeah, I guess I am." The older answers, for lack of a better answer. "It's gonna be okay, Kihyun." He then says. They're already at his apartment complex parking lot. "I promise."

 

 


	2. It's okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took me longer than planned, my internet was being a bitch  
> Anyways, this chapter has implied smut. And I wanna know if you'd like me to post the smut that happens there in a bonus chapter.  
> Since I didn't know how you'd feel about smut all of sudden I decided posting it in separately is probably better.

They got out of the car, Hyunwoo keeping a close watch at Kihyun. The younger seemed to be doing okay so far. He didn't seem to be as cold anymore, tucked in one of Hyunwoo's coat that was obviously too big for him. He had some difficulty walking and trying not to step on the dress, so after two steps and almost falling when he got out of the car, the shorter man let out a "fuck it" and gathered the silver fabric around his knees, holding it within his arms. Hyunwoo could only laugh.

The elevator ride was actually pretty awkward, giving how much of an awkward person he was, and the other didn't seem to be any better. Once they were at the front door, the taller opened it and gestured for Kihyun to walk in. "Thank you." He said softly, walking in and finally letting go of the dress. He was still waring the coat, even though the heating was on.

"I'm gonna get you some clothes and you can take a hot shower and go to bed, okay?" Hyunwoo asked, shrugging off his jacket and throwing his cap on the table, running his finger through his hair absentmindedly. "You're so small though, I don't know if my clothes are gonna fit." He says with a breathy laugh. Kihyun seems to blush at the statement, gazing away from Hyunwoo to examine the place.

"Anything is better than this dress, thank you." He says briefly. The older noticed he still looked uncertain. He understood, of course. Even though he didn't know exactly what had happened to Kihyun that night, it didn't take a genius to figure out it wasn't probably a very pleasant situation. "I'm sorry I'm being such a bother." The soft voice interrupts his inner monologue, and Hyunwoo suddenly feels like he had to prove himself.

"No, no. Don't worry about that." He said, taking a step towards Kihyun and raising a hand, as if he was going to touch him, but retracting it quickly as he gives it another thought.  _Never touch someone without their consent._ "Really, it's okay." He continues, now more quietly.

"But it really isn't." The pinkette insists, voice now raising in volume, he's staring at the floor. "I accidently text you in the middle of the night, you go through all this trouble to pick me up and then you let me sleep at your place. You must be tired, and you should be sleeping but yet here you are, helping this weird ass strager you've just met. And I've never thought I'd reach this point in my life where I need a stranger's help not to freeze to death in the middle of October." The younger's eyes are wet, but no tears fall. "I'm so sorry, hyung."

"Look, Kihyun-" Hyunwoo starts, taking at deep breath when the younger finally looks up at his tone. "You didn't make me do these things. I've done it because I wanted to. I  _wanted_ to. If I didn't care I wouldn't have gotten up at four in the morning to drive for twenty minutes and pick you up. When people need help, the rational thing to do is help, it's all. Don't be so hard on yourself, dude." He says. He steps closer and raises a hand to touch the younger. When he doesn't flinch or move away, he rests it on his shoulder gently and brigs his other hand to the right shoulder, turning Kihyun to him and looking him right in the eye. The shorter man almost looks away. "You'll be okay. Trust me on this." He smiles then, hoping Kihyun can see he means it.

The younger just nods. Hyunwoo takes that, because he doesn't think he'll be able to get more out of the man so soon.

He tells Kihyun he can sit down at the couch if he wants and that he's gonna go find him a tower and some clothes that might fit -  _no promises_. He opens his closet and tries to find some old clothing from when he was smaller, didn't work out, but he'd been doing it for some years now and such clothing probably didn't even exist anymore. He was able to find some grey cotton briefs and a shirt that didn't fit anymore. He found some sweatpants and finally gathered everything into a pile of folded clothes and walked out.

“Here.” He says as he approached the pink haired man in a silver dress with an oversized coat over it sitting on his couch. “I hope these fit.” He says frankly. Kihyun smiles at him, and the older realises it’s the first time that night.

“Thank you.” He says. “You can go to bed if you want, I’ll be okay.” He continues, but Hyunwoo isn’t having any of it.

“Don’t worry about me. Go take a shower and try to clear your head. I’ll be here when you get out.” He reassures. The man had gone through some things, and Hyunwoo wasn’t sure about leaving him all by himself in an unknown house. What if he wanted to talk about it? Maybe he needed someone with him. _Minhyuk would be so much better at this than me._ He thinks. But Minhyuk is not here, and he’s all Kihyun had right now.

While the younger is in the shower, Hyunwoo goes into his room as grabs his phone charger, as well as some old ones from previous phones, since he didn't know exactly what kind of phone Kihyun owned. He walked out of the room and dropped the chargers on the coffee table, wandering around in the living room as he asked himself what was going to happen next. He sat down on the couch, throwing his head back and glaring at the ceiling. What if he woke up and Kihyun wasn't there anymore? What was going to happen if he was? Was he ever going to see him again? Because as much as Hyunwoo didn't want to admit, even though he knew for a fact every time a kid got out of the daycare to go to another one or was too old he'd cry a little, that he'd already grown fond of the smaller pink haired -  _with what appeared to be some really bad luck -_ man.

Before he could get a hold of himself, he was being awakened by a damp haired Kihyun. As he tried to blink back into conciousness, focusing on the other man, he saw that his shirt was still slightly big on him, and that he was only wearing the cotton briefs. He also looked better in terms of state, didn't look as tired or worried. He was smiling when waking Hyunwoo, almost cooing.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd like to sleep sitting down with you head hanging like that." He said softly, as if a louder tone could startle the bigger man. Who was thankful for it. "And also, I wouldn't have a place to sleep if you stayed there."

Hyunwoo was still a little slow from sleep, so it was only a few seconds later when he answered. "You're not sleeping on the couch." He said, voice deeper from sleep. "I was gonna give you my bed."

At that, Kihyun frowns, shaking his head slightly and laughing quietly. He straightens his back and looks down at Hyunwoo with a small smile. "You're a big man, hyung, don't think it'd work well for you to sleep on that couch." 

The older shakes his head, finally standing up. "I've done it before." He explains, but the younger doesn't look convinced.

The seconds of sillence that follow remind Kihyun of the clothing he's holding, and he stretches his arm out to hand it to the older. "The sweatpants were too big, they wouldn't sit on my hips, so I decided to stay with the shorts. Which, surprisingly, fit very well." He explains. And god, Hyunwoo could probably hear him speak for hours. The younger's voice had the right amount of deepness, softeness and he the way he talked could be either melodic or rough, and he'd honestly love it either way. "Hyung?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks. I mean-" He almost face palms himself, but decided it wouldn't be a very good idea. "Sorry I don't have smaller clothes."

Kihyun simply smiles wider, eye smile almost like a punch in the gut to Hyunwoo. _So this is how I die._ He thought. That's when the younger spots the charges on the coffe table. "Oh, are these for me? How did you manage to find so many?" He asks half-heartedly and he turns around and bends slightly to look through the mess of wires. "I think some of these might actually work." He says, but Hyunwoo wasn't paying attention anymore, because the younger's ass looked ridiculously good in those shorts, more than he thought possible, and he was internally cursing himself for chosing that distracting piece of clothing for the other to wear. _Don't you dare get hard, Hyunwoo!_ Was that Minhyuk's voice? "Do you think I could borrow this one?" Kihyun asks, stading straight once again and turning his body slightly, only to catch the other's stare on his backside, before he looks away a little too late. "Are you checking out my ass?" He asks bluntly.

And what? No! Of course not! That's ridiculous! "Yeah." _Goddamnit._

"W-what? Why?" The pinkette asks, and that might be one of the most absurd questions he'd heard all night.

"I'm sorry." He says, taking a step back, afraid he'd stepped over boundaries. "I don't want to make you unconfortable, I just- You're so attractive and it freaks me the fuck out." He tells as a matter-of-factly. 

"I-" Kihyun starts, but he's cut out by a stuttering Hyunwoo.

"No, please, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna just- I don't know, hide in the kitchen until you go to bed. The sun is gonna rise anytime anyways and- I don't know why I said that. Please don't think I'm taking advantage of you." He says in a hurried tone, making it almost impossible to follow.

"Hyung, it's okay. Stop that." The soft voice is now much closer, and the older turns to look at Kihyun again and finds him a lot closer. "Let it happen." Kihyun whispers before standing on his tiptoes, putting his hands on the older's chest and leaning in for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was being annoyingly disrespectful that day, peeking from out of the courtains and hitting him right on the face. Hyunwoo groaned and turned on his bed, almost colliding with the smaller body lying there next to him. Who...?

_Oh._

Right, he remembers now. He smiles softly at the messy pink hair and slightly parted lips and shifts closer, lacing his arm around the other's waist and pulling the sleeping body to sleep on his chest. He fell alseep again almost instantly with Kihyun's soft breath on his neck.

When he woke up again, having no idea of how much time had passed, the younger man was sitting up, looking around the room in a groggy state before fixing his glance on Hyunwoo's now awakened face. "Hey." The older greets. Kihyun managed to look adorable with bed/sex hair and an annoyed "who the fuck woke me up" face. "How are ou feeling?"

Kihyun stretches and makes a humming noise before lying down once again, leaving at least half a meter of distance in between them. "My back hurts from the wall, but I guess yours might hurt from the floor as well. I'm okay though." It's the answer he's given, and suddenly Hyunwoo is filled with guilt.

"Sorry if I was too rough, I has been a while, you know. With my job and all, it's not easy to get laid." He explains. The younger giggles at him.

"It's okay." He reassures, moving his hand to rest his fingers over the other's palm. "I have no idea what you work as though." He reminds the other, running his fingers lightly on his skin.

"Oh, yeah. I work at a daycare center." He explains. "Take care of the kids and all. Almost like a teacher, but not quite."

Kihyun hums in acknowledgement. "I bet a lot of the single moms and other teachers there hit on you." He muses, smirking slightly. Hyunwoo chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm not really into women though, so there's that." He says.

The conversations goes on for a while, and eventually they decide they should get up and eat something. Kihyun asking if Hyunwoo didn't mind and the older almost threatening to lock the doors if he tried to leave without eating.

They eat breakfast - at 3 pm - and Kihyun remembers that he never got the chance to charge his phone, so he excuses himself and gets up, coming back shortly with a phone with a cracked screen and probably a story to tell, judging by it's state. He plugs the charger on the outlet next to the counter where they are eating and Hyunwoo watches as he turns the device on and proceeds to curse.

"My roommate might be so worried, damn." He sighs, rubbing his hand on his face. "You mind if I call him?" 

"Of course not, go ahead." Hyunwoo waves his hand, taking another bite off his sandwich, watching the pinkette touch the screen a few time and take the device to his ears. The shouting he's able to hear from where he's sitting across from the other is almost instantaneous, coming from the device.

"Hey, Chang I- No, no, I'm okay I just- _Changkyun_ , will you let me finis-" He then gives up on talking and rolls his eyes, listening half-hearterdly to the scolding he was getting. "I didn't sleep at home." He says more quietly now, and the voice on the other side of the line also seems quieter. "No it wasn't with him, I don't even wanna think about him right now." Hyunwoo doesn't want to eavesdrop, but he wonders what that's about. "Listen, I'll explain everything later, but don't worry, I'm in safe hands." He smiles at Hyunwoo as he says that. "Yes, I promise, okay? See you later." The younger finally hangs up and puts the device on the table. "We should talk." He says to Hyunwoo. "About yesterday."

And the older only nods, following Kihyun out of the kitchen as soon as they're done eating and sitting beside him on the couch. It takes some minutes before Kihyun starts talking.

"I majored in music in college." He starts, and Hyunwoo just listens intently. "And it's hard making a living out of it. So in my senior year this friend of a friend asked me if I wanted to be his model. He was an art major, and was going to pay me for it. So as an common broke college student, I accepted it." He continues, looking up at Hyunwoo to see if he's still got his attention, smiling when he realizes he does. "So I've been working as his model for a while now, over a year. Had been, until yesterday." That's when he sights, clenching his fists on his lap. "I developed feelings for him, and I thought he liked me back, you know. Anyways I was supposed to pose with the dress for him because he couldn't find a female model and stuff and I was so whipped I said yes, didn't even think about it. And in the middle of it he tried to force himself on me. He kissed me and I thought he was going to, I don't know, ask me out or something after, but he started touching me and his hands were all over me and I felt suffocated. I told him to stop but he wouldn't. That's when my friend came in and saw it. He pulled the guy away from me, but I was so scared I ran. Ran until I couldn't and I didn't even grab my things, only my phones." Kihyun is looking Hyunwoo in the eyes now. "That's how I got where you found me." He laughs bitterly.

They sit in silence for a second, and Hyunwoo pulls Kihyun to him, wrapping his arms aroung his lean body and feeling the wet tears stain his shirt. "I'm not going to let him get any closer from you, I promise. You have me now." Hyunwoo says. And his gut twists as he continues against his own wishes. "Even if this was just an one time thing you can consider me a friend and I'll be there if you need me."

Kihyun sobs, grabbing Hyunwoo's shirt and lifting his face to look at the older man. "I don't want this to be an one time thing." He whispers. 

Hyunwoo smiles at him and runs his fingers through the hairs on his nape, making the younger shiver and close his eyes softly. "It won't be then." He smiles. "It's okay."

Hyunwoo drops Kihyun at home a couple hours later, after the younger promised he was okay and was going take care. His friend was going to bring his things back from the asshole painter's house the next day, and Hyunwoo was glad Kihyun wouldn't have to see the man anymore.

They went out many times after that, finding they actually get well with each other, even if Kihyun's personality contrasted his own, Hyunwoo wouldn't want it any other way.

 

* * *

 

He was lying on his bed, thinking about what he should eat for dinner when he receives a text. He grabs his phone and unlocks the screen to see he'd gotten a text from his boyfriend.

 

_From: little satan_

_17:27_

_hey babe what do u wanna do for our anniversary tomorrow?_

 

And Hyunwoo smiles brightly as he decided he should definitely just go to his boyfriend's place and attack on whatever he and his roommate were eating. _Sounds like a plan_. He mused as he got up from the bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you guys enjoyed! Gotta go to sleep now lmao.  
> And please leave your opinions about the smut bonus chapter!  
> Bye!  
> Vote for BTS on Billboard Musica Awards #BTSBBMAs


	3. Hands to myself (Bonus chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it took me longer to post this for the simple reason of: I've come to realize there's almost no showki smut in here. and when there is, it's usually non-penetrative or a paragraph long.  
> So I probably got too excited writing this, because it's so long it's got more words than the two first chapters combined.  
> So yeah, enjoy!  
> It's honestly over 5.4k of smut, hate me or love me.  
> (unbeta-ed, sorry)  
> Update 051417: It's beta-ed now.

Hyunwoo kisses back reluctantly, holding onto the other’s waist gently as he angles his head, making it possible to the younger to plant his feet flat on the ground once again and wrap his arms around his neck. Kihyun’s tongue is hot on his, pushing and pulling, tangling with his own slowly, tasting like mint from the toothpaste. Hyunwoo pulls back to look into the younger man’s eyes, and can’t help but feel amused at the blown pupils.

“Are you sure about this? Don’t feel obligated.” He says lowly, hands caressing the other’s sides lightly. Kihyun hums and touches the older’s nose with his own before whispering.

“If sleeping with you were an obligation I think riots would be an inexistent thing very soon.” He chuckles, brushing his lips against Hyunwoo’s, not kissing him just yet. “I want you to fuck me, please, hyung.” He says.

Hyunwoo haven’t been with someone for some time now. He doesn’t really has the time, because when he’s not working, he’s resting, and as much as he loves dancing, he’s not very fond of clubbing or those kinds of public places. The younger’s bluntness has him taken aback for a nanosecond before he groans at how hot it sounds.

Kihyun kisses him once again, and this time is different. It’s hurried, hands gripping rather than caressing, bodies pressed together and lips being bitten. Hyunwoo sucks on the pinkette’s lower lip, which has him moaning, gripping on the hairs by the back of his head.

Almost overwhelmed but the hot small body pressed against his own, Hyunwoo pulls the shorter with him to the couch, lips and tongues still attached. Kihyun moans against his lips when he runs his hand down the other’s back and grabs his cheeks, pulling them up with a drag of his hands. Hyunwoo breaks the kiss and pushes Kihyun onto the couch, who emits a surprised noise and watches as the older sits beside him, slightly turned to him, pulling one of the younger’s legs over his, making him spread himself out. He attaches their lips again.

It’s slower now, more sensual, Hyunwoo could probably count every cell inside the other’s mouth like this, with how much he could feel. He has his left hand on the younger’s nape, keeping his close, fingers running through the soft pink strands while his other hand is running up and down Kihyun’s inner thigh, the one that’s pulled up against his own. The soft touch on his sensitive skin had the younger sighing against his mouth, gripping the older’s shirt in his first as he tries to kiss back and not thrust his hips up at the barely-there feeling. He doesn’t know how far the other wants to go, even though he had stated very clearly what _he_ wanted.

Which means it’s a surprise for him when the same hand that was on his thigh runs up further and slides into the leg of the shorts he’s wearing. He doesn’t have anything under it, so the older’s contact with his cock has him moaning into Hyunwoo’s mouth, who doesn’t seem very affected and takes on himself to suck on his tongue through the younger’s slightly opened lips. Kihyun closes his eyes and lets himself be guided through the pleasure of the bigger hand stroking his cock almost lazily.

When the older pulls back and finds his neck more interesting, sucking and running his tongue over the other’s pulse, the shorter man looks down through his lashes and whimpers at the sight. Ha can’t exactly see how Hyunwoo’s hand is working on his member, but the image of it under the soft light grey fabric is enough to turn him on even more. He can’t see but he can feel, and just the thought of it’s too hot for him to handle, so he throws his head back, angling it slightly so Hyunwoo has a better access to his neck. The bigger man tightens his grip on the younger’s hair and he moans quietly, his thrusting up quietly, almost not moving at all. The pace slow and infuriating, but all the same too good.

“Do you like it? Hmm?” Dirty talk, my _god,_ is this man trying to kill him? Hyunwoo’s voice is an octave deeper, sexier, breath tickling Kihyun’s neck as he runs his hand to his balls and squeezes lightly, moving them around for a bit before going back to his dick. The younger spreads his legs even more.

“Y-yeah.” Kihyun agrees, far too sensitive. He isn’t used to this. He’s used to quick fucks that led to orgasms as fast as possible, getting off with strangers just for the sake of release. He’s not familiar with the teasing, the small sensual touches that drive him crazy and he didn’t even know. He feels a familiar heat on his groin, muscles starting to clench, so he grabs the older’s arm, who draws away from his neck and looks at his blissed face as he moves his hand away from his member and out of his shorts.

The younger takes a moment to catch his breath before moving, rising on his knees on the sofa and moving a leg in between the other’s. He straddles one of Hyunwoo’s thick thighs and dives in for a kiss. The older’s hand goes to his hips almost instantly, and Kihyun starts grinding down on his thigh, slowly, almost teasingly. The older groans and pulls him closer. Kihyun lets out a chuckle and presses his leg between the older’s, letting him rut against it if he wants, but it doesn’t seem to be enough since he’s still wearing jeans, so he pulls away from the kiss once again and looks at him.

“Get up, hyung, get these off, at least. “ The younger says, standing and trying half-heartedly to pull the other up. Hyunwoo laughs and complies, looking him in the eyes as he unbuttons his pants. Kihyun keeps looking at his hands working on his jeans and back at him, not sure what he’d done to deserve such an opportunity like this.  Hyunwoo pulls them down, letting them fall to his feet.

The younger feels hypnotized by the older man. He walks to the couch and takes the older’s hand, who steps out of the pants and kicks them away before turning to Kihyun, who’s kneeling on the couch in front of him. He looks up at Hyunwoo and almost melts at the lustful gaze he’s receiving. _He’s so hot._ Kihyun thinks.

“Thank you.” Hyunwoo says in an amused tone, smirking at him. Oh, had he said that out loud? “But you’re one to talk.” He adds, and the younger probably blushes, but his face is pink already from all the heat, so it’s not really noticeable. He only smiles up at the older and runs his hands up his abdomen, hands disappearing under his shirt and coming back down again, getting close to the waistband of his boxers, and back up teasingly. Hyunwoo groans, but doesn’t move to stop him. So Kihyun let’s himself go and raises his shirt, revealing a tight stomach. He didn’t have defined pecks, but a distinct V and a soft defined muscle line running down his tummy. Honestly, the younger likes it better like this.

Kihyun takes his mouth to the tight muscles there and nips at the skin, hands still going up and down the other’s body, going as far down as his thighs, pulling him closer so he can sit back on his ankles and lick over the spots he has just bitten, looking Hyunwoo in the eyes. The sun’s rising already, the older’s cock still untouched, and the pink haired man internally congratulates him for having so much self-control. The tent on his boxers pretty impressive. Kihyun moves to mouth on the head of his cock over the fabric, running his tongue firmly over it, leaving a dark stain on the navy blue fabric. He mouths down the shaft, gripping Hyunwoo’s thighs. He sucks on the tip, making the stain bigger, tasting precum already. He hums, closing his eyes, and Hyunwoo groans.

“Stop.” He says, before Kihyun could even reach up to tug his boxers down. The younger sits back and looks at him expectantly, wondering what he wanted, and Hyunwoo almost cooed at how adorable and fucked out he looked, messy hair and red bitten lips. Bitten by him. “I’m gonna grab some things. I want you bent over the arm of the couch when I come back.” He says slowly, leaning to plant a kiss on the younger’s lips and sliding his hand to squeeze his ass before standing straight and walking out of the room.

Kihyun’s curious, but doesn’t question. He feels excited at the thought of what’s to come, so he moves to the other arm of the couch, making sure Hyunwoo would be able to see him when he walked in again. He rests his arms against it and his chin on his forearms, trying to ignore the weight of his hard on between his legs.

It doesn’t take Hyunwoo long to be back, and he is greeted by the beautiful sight of Kihyun with his ass to him. The younger is looking over his shoulder, gazing through his eyelashes. He drops the lube and condoms on the coffee table and kneels behind Kihyun, grabbing his ass with his hands and squeezing the soft skin through the shorts. _I’ve had more than enough of these clothes._ He thinks to himself as he starts to push at the other’s – his – shirt, who gets the idea and sits up to take it off, throwing on the floor and going back to the initial position.

He doesn’t know what to expect. He isn’t surprised when he feels his shorts being pulled down mid tight, but is when he feels a kiss on the back of his neck. He let’s out a sigh, drowning in the feeling of those soft lips on his skin as the older trails kisses down his spine, stopping to nip licking here and there, and when he expects Hyunwoo to stop, he doesn’t. He kisses his left cheek and bites on it, earning a yelp from Kihyun. The older licks apologetically at the bite and spreads the cheeks apart, pulling back slightly to look at the pink fluttering hole in the middle. He can feel his cock twitch at the sight, and dives in unannounced, flicking his tongue across the rim, earning a gasp from Kihyun, who retracts but pushes against him almost immediately.

“Fuck!” Kihyun cries out as Hyunwoo eats him out. “Oh my god, hyung oh my god I-“ And he cuts himself out to let out a whimper when the older’s tongue enters him and withdraws right after, and Hyunwoo sucks on his rim. The pinkette lets out soft moans and let’s his head hang, concentrating on the feeling of his hyung’s tongue inside and around him.

Hyunwoo is more than proud of himself at the answer he gets. He’d missed this. “You like it, baby?” He asks cheekily, nipping at one of the younger’s cheeks. Kihyun whimpers once again at the pet name, but nods his head shamelessly. “Want more, hm?” He’s having way too much fun with the teasing, letting his breath hit the younger’s rim and watching it flutter in answer. He can feel his cock throb almost violently, neglected, at the sounds the younger makes.

“Yes, please hyung, yes I do!” He pleads, already longing for the feeling of something in him. He can hear Hyunwoo chuckle and his face heats up.

“Come sit on my face then, angel.” It’s what’s whispered on his ear before the warmth from the other body is gone. Kihyun is stunned for some seconds, but when he turns, he sees Hyunwoo sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. “C’mere.” The older stands a hand at him, and Kihyun goes to him embarrassing quickly, taking his shorts off completely. He straddles the other’s lap, holds him by the shoulders and kisses him full on the mouth.

“Fuck that was so hot.” Kihyun whispers against the other’s lips, kissing him again. Hyunwoo smirks against his lips, but he doesn’t care as long as he keeps doing what he’s doing. The older pulls always and stares up at him.

“Sit on my face.” He says, and Kihyun wonders if he died and is in heaven.

Wherever he is right now, he gets to watch Hyunwoo laying back and looking at him expectantly. Kihyun blushes at how intimate what he’s about to do is, but moves to straddle the other’s face, gripping his shirt as he lowers himself. He almost gasps again at the feeling when the older’s tongue prods at his rim, but is quick to stop himself. He still clenches in surprise though, and Hyunwoo responds by sucking harder on his rim and pushing his tongue in. Kihyun moans when strong arms come to wrap around his thighs, locking him in place. His back arches and he whimpers at how he’s trapped against the other’s tongue, not able to do anything but feel the pleasure Hyunwoo is giving him. “Ah!” He moans out, clutching tighter at the fabric in his fists.

He bends down and rests his forehead on Hyunwoo’s stomach, panting. It’s when he realizes he should reciprocate the favour. So he lifts his head and tries not to whine at the feeling of the plump lips and wet tongue on his hole as he pulls the older’s cock out of his underwear and starts sucking softly on the head. Hyunwoo’s answer is his hands moving to grip the younger’s cheeks and pull them apart.

Kihyun starts pulling the boxers down, and Hyunwoo lifts his hips so the slide is easier. The younger pulls it down as far as he can, which is by the older’s shins, and Hyunwoo pulls them out completely using his feet. Kihyun goes back to work, holding Hyunwoo’s cock in his hand and rolling his tongue around the head before going down, sucking in as much of it as he can, being careful not to gag. He moans around it when the older presses his thumb against his hole, throwing his head back to moan deeply at the feeling of the pink haired’s man on his cock.

“Jesus fuck, Kihyun.” He groans when the younger starts bobbing his head. He holds the smaller man by the hips and lifts him up so he can watch as the younger sucks him in hungrily, flicking his tongue on the head before going down once again. Having in mind he was being watched, Kihyun lets the precome and saliva gather in his mouth before opening his lips over the head and letting it drip down the older’s cock, going down once again and sucking it all in.

The younger moans around the dick in his mouth when he feels Hyunwoo’s lips around his own cock, sucking at the head for a moment before pulling his hips down and letting almost all of it into his mouth, using his hands to move Kihyun’s hips in a steady pace. The younger pulls off Hyunwoo’s cock to moan loudly before he starts stroking it and sucking on the head again. He starts to roll his hips down and his thighs start shaking, so Hyunwoo pulls off. Kihyun whines, this being the second time he’s been denied an orgasm.

“You’re so sensitive.” The older comments, tapping against the younger’s legs to indicate he wants him to get off, which he does. “It’s the second time you’ve almost come already.” At this, Kihyun blushes, sitting on his heels as he avoids eye contact. “I’m flattered.” The older jokes, sitting up and pulling the younger to sit on his lap, straddling him.

“Shut up, hyung.” Kihyun grunts half-heartedly, a frown on his face. “It’s been a little intense, it’s all.” He explains, still not quite looking at Hyunwoo’s face, but his shoulders, where his hands are running over. “Your body is so fucking attractive, I feel attacked.” He says in a _I’m complaining but I don’t mean it_ tone.

Hyunwoo chuckles, pulling Kihyun closer and relieving in how the younger moans when their cocks brush against each other. He presses their foreheads together. “You’re too cute for your own good.” He whispers, closing the distance between them. “And for mine too, for that matter.” And he claims the younger’s lips, tongues meeting automatically, Kihyun’s hands running to the older’s hair as Hyunwoo hold the younger by the waist, his other hand finding the lube on the coffee table.

He uses his forearms to trap Kihyun in place, mouths connected, while he opens the lube and coats his fingers. He knows the younger can hear and the breathy moan he emits against his lips are a sign he wants it. It’s enough for Hyunwoo to press the tip of his middle finger against the younger’s rim, where his own tongue had been not long before. Kihyun moans and pulls away when he starts pressing his fingers in, resting his head on the older’s shoulder. He moves back against the finger, trying to get more.

“You’re so fucking pretty, baby.” Hyunwoo says, massaging one of the man’s cheeks with his hand as he fucks him with the other. “You look so good like this. Pliant, docile.” The older whispers against the pinkette’s skin, kissing the base of his neck and nipping lightly on it. Kihyun whimpers, turning his head and starting to do the same on Hyunwoo’s neck, decided to mark him. “You want more?” He asks, to which the younger nods, mouthing at his neck and licking at his pulse.

Hyunwoo inserts a second finger and chuckles when Kihyun practically sits on them, trying to get them deeper. “Faster, hyung, please.” He pleads, biting down on the older’s shoulders. “Please, please, plea- Ah!” He’s cut off when Hyunwoo finally gives in and pushes his fingers deep inside, pulling them almost out and doing the same thing over and over. Kihyun’s thighs shakes and he whines, spreading them further apart. “Fuck. F-fucking hell. Oh my god.”

The older decides to stop before Kihyun gets close again, pulling his fingers out. When the younger complains and raises his head, Hyunwoo simply laughs. He reaches for a condom on the coffee table and motions for the younger to move, but Kihyun has better ideas, so he snatches it from the older and pushes him to lie down. “This is taking too fucking long.” Kihyun grumbles, opening the packet and sliding the condom on Hyunwoo’s cock quickly, pumping it a few times.

The older can’t do much more than agree, he thinks, as he takes his shirt off. And _fuck_ , Kihyun is going to ride him. For a second, Hyunwoo wonders if he’d died and was in heaven. Maybe hell. But the thought doesn’t last long as the younger positions himself and fixes him a lustful gaze before sinking down on his cock.

“ _God_.” Hyunwoo moaned, it’s so tight, so _hot_. He can barely bare it.

The pinkette giggles. “Nah, it’s only me right now.” He says. Kihyun tries grinding down and moans at how deep it can get. He starts rolling his hips, moaning deeply at the feeling. “Hyung,” He whines. His hands start moving around frantically, looking for the older’s own hands. The younger’s got his eyes closed and his head thrown back when he lifts himself and let’s gravity pull him down again, repeating the action over and over slowly. “Touch me, please.” He pleads, finally finding the older’s hands and pulling them to rest on his thighs as he moves up and down.

Hyunwoo groans, it’s almost overwhelming how good it feels, how beautiful Kihyun looks fucking himself on his cock like that. He squeezes the younger’s thighs, running his hands up his body, stopping on his nipples to squeeze and rub them, which has Kihyun arching his back and whining. “Do you feel good, baby?” Hyunwoo groans, thumbing on the younger’s nipples. “Do you like fucking yourself on my cock?” The younger moans when he’s finally able to find his prostate, arching his back so he hits at every thrust.

 _Fuck_ , Kihyun thinks, _so this is how I die, with a dick up my ass and a hot guy under me._ “Y-yes, I do.” He cries, trying to move as fast as he can, falling forward when Hyunwoo thrusts up into him. The older catches him, and Kihyun props himself on his forearms and keeps fucking himself. His cock dripping precome almost in a constant flow. “Please, hyung. Please.” He’s not sure what he’s asking for, but he’s no longer thinking straight.

Hyunwoo is overwhelmed by the feeling and the sight, so it’s almost an automatic movement when he runs his hand down the younger’s body and wraps it around his leaking cock, stroking him quickly, in pair with his movements. “Hyung.” Kihyun tries to warn, but it’s to no avail, because he’s coming with the older’s hand on his cock, clenching around Hyunwoo’s member, thighs trembling and forehead resting on the older’s shoulders as he whimpers, spilling all over the older male’s stomach.

Hyunwoo fucks him through it, and when it becomes to much, the younger bites down on his collarbone and tries to get away. Hyunwoo stops. Kihyun is still shaking from his orgasm, so he runs his hand gently up and down the younger male’s back, kissing his shoulder. “You okay?” He asks, voice low. Kihyun nods against his shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry.” He pants, raising his head to look the other in the eye, wincing slightly when Hyunwoo pulls his still-hard-on out. “It was just-“ He swallows, blushing. “Really strong.”

And the older has to hold himself not to moan at how fucked out and hot Kihyun looks, the things he says. He kisses him once again, tasting him. The pinkette grips on the older’s shoulder, and kisses back, feeling his stomach flutter with something. He has to hold back the urge to smile. Eventually they break off the kiss, when Kihyun becomes aware of the older’s hard cock poking his thigh once again.

“Let me suck you off.” He says, lips still pressed together. Hyunwoo grunts, gripping the other’s waist.

“Sure.” He answers. “But let’s go to the room, I’m done with the floor.” He says, and Kihyun moves to kneel next to him instead of over him. Hyunwoo sits up and moves to stand up, watching as the younger attempts to do the same, but his shaky legs have him almost falling down. The older is only quick enough to stop him from hitting the floor. He helps the other up and supports him, practically dragging the pinkette with him as they walk, lips attached, to the bedroom.

He lets Kihyun crawl onto the bed and sit on his heels by the edge, motioning for him to come closer. When he does, the younger pulls the condom off and throws it somewhere on the floor. “We’ll take care of it later.” He says. The younger male looks up at Hyunwoo as he takes his cock in one hand and his own hand in the other. The puts Hyunwoo’s right hand on his nape and smirks at him. “You know, I’ve never been so happy I dialled the wrong number.” And takes the cock in his mouth before the other can even register.

“Ah, Fuck!” The taller moans, using his hand to move the younger’s head against his cock. Kihyun does his best, tasting the precome already. He pulls off and licks the shaft from base to tip, smiling wickedly at the heavy gaze he meets when he locks eyes with the other.

“Sorry, I can’t deepthroat.” He says. “But maybe you’ll let me practice on you later?” The pinkette moves his hand from the base of the older’s cock as he bobs his head and presses it to the firm muscle of the other’s abdomen, running his hands over it and feeling every bit of skin against his palms and fingers. He moans around the older’s cock and sucks harder.

He wouldn’t have believed on himself earlier, but he’s getting hard one again at the feeling of a heavy cock on his tongue and a hot as hell man looking down at him, watching him. He moves down and takes on of his balls in his mouth, sucking softly, eyebrows knitted together in concentration and eyes closed. Hyunwoo could come from the sight alone. Kihyun starts pumping the older’s shaft as he meets his gaze once again. His hips are grinding against the bed on their own, trying to get off as he’s already hard again.

“You’re so good at this.” The raven haired man praises, fingers caressing the younger’s nape, feeling the shivers that run through his body at the contact. “Are you hard again?” He asks, frowning. The younger only moans as an answer.

Kihyun pulls off, eyes on his cock. “Fuck, this is some heavy exercise.” He comments, going down on Hyunwoo’s cock once again, sucking it in before going back to the tip and bobbing his head. The older groans and runs his fingers through the pink hair, gripping lightly.

“Does that mean I’d be your personal trainer?” He jokes, moving his hips against Kihyun’s mouth, being careful not to cause him to choke. The younger shifts his gaze to the older, locking eyes with him as he sucks on the tip.

“That’s kinky as fuck.” He comments, the hand he was running up and down Hyunwoo’s stomach moving to his cock and pumping it. “I love it, please fuck me again.” He says, and gives the frenulum a lick, as if to prove his point.

Hyunwoo has to push him away not to come, gripping on his hair a little harder and panting. “Come here.” He says. Kihyun loves the darkness he finds in the older’s blown pupils. He does as Hyunwoo says and gets off the bed, now standing in front of him. He watches as the other grabs a condom that’s on the bedside table and rolls onto himself, almost drooling at the sight.

The younger yelps when the older lifts him unexpectedly, wrapping his legs around the older’s wait out of instinct. “Good.” Hyunwoo smirks, gripping the younger’s hips tighter. Kihyun feels like he’s never been this tuned on before. He wraps his arms around the other’s neck and grips, afraid of falling. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna drop you, angel.” Hyunwoo says, as if he could read his mind.

Soon, he’s being pressed against the wall, his hyung slipping inside him once again and fucking him earnestly. Kihyun can only moan as he’s being trapped between two hard surfaces – honestly, Hyunwoo’s almost like a brick wall – and being rammed into like never before, with the other male holding him open by his thighs.

“Yes! Fuck me, please, fuck me. _Please_.” He moans out, voice higher and more desperate. This only drives Hyunwoo to thrust as hard as he can into the wet heat of the younger’s body.

Kihyun feels amazing around his cock, tight, legs spread wide for him, hole sucking him in and clenching when he’s pulling out. “You’re so tight baby, even after getting fucked once you’re still so tight.” He whispers, and Kihyun almost loses it, throwing his head back and crying out at the filthy words coming out of the older’s mouth. Hyunwoo uses it to his advantage and kisses the column of the younger’s neck.

“Harder, hyung. Fuck me harder.” The pinkette moans out, holding onto the other for dear life and trying to fuck himself back onto the cock ramming into him. Kihyun was moaning loudly, the older’s lips on his neck.

But then he stops.

He stops and Kihyun whines, trying to fuck himself on the older male’s cock again, but Hyunwoo stops him, chuckling.

“I can’t fuck you as fast as you want me to in this position.” He explains, and even after everything they’ve went through, the younger blushes. Hyunwoo pulls him onto the bed with him and rearranges the pillows. He lies with his back on them and pulls Kihyun on top of him, back to chest.

The younger can feel Hyunwoo’s hot breath on his neck, and having their bodies pressed close together for the first time while they’re fucking feels amazing. He watches as the other man opens his legs and pulls Kihyun’s legs to rest on top of them, spreading the pinkette’s legs using his own. The black haired male pulled the shorter up so he could slip inside, and when he did, they both groaned in unison.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Kihyun moans, turning his head to kiss the older, but finding his face instead of his lips. He kisses his cheeks until Hyunwoo turns his head to kiss him and starts thrusting up. The younger has to break the kiss to release the cry that is erupting from his throat. “Right there, just like that, please.” He pleaded.

“You’re being so polite, aren’t you?” The older jokes, complying to the request and fucking the younger male harder and faster, in that angle in which he knows he’s hitting Kihyun’s prostate spot on. He holds onto the younger’s hips, keeping him in place so he can fuck into him. “So good, Kihyun-ah. Do you like it? Hm?” He asks, pretending obliviousness to the loud cries and moans the other is emitting.

“Fuck, if you weren’t so hot I’d punch you.” The younger complains, pressing his forehead to the older’s temple as he pants between every moan. “Stop asking stupid questions and fuck me right.” He roars, gripping the black strands and throwing his head back.

Hyunwoo wraps his arms around Kihyun’s hips, now focused on making him shut up. Kihyun moans at the feeling of those muscular arms holding him, and the hand that isn’t gripping Hyunwoo’s hair flies to his forearms, feeling the bulging muscle there. He moans once again, and even higher when the older start giving powerful thrusts, hitting in in all the right places. He knew it wouldn’t take that long for him to come, but he wanted to make Hyunwoo come first, since he hadn’t yet.

Kihyun clenches down around the older’s cock, moaning loudly when the friction gets more intense. “Hyung, you feel so good- fuck! Your cock feels so big inside me, I feel so good, hyung.” He starts blabbering, gripping and pulling the older’s hair, throwing his head back and feeling the older’s gaze on his body. He clenches down once again.

Hyunwoo’s thrusts are becoming more erratic, and soon he’s coming inside the condom with a deep groan. Kihyun cries out and moves his hand down to stroke himself, but before he can he feels Hyunwoo pulling his legs up, lifting Kihyun closer to him, and grips the younger’s cock. He strokes him fluidly – and oh my god, he’s gonna have to marry this man -, and the pinkette’s thighs starts moving frantically. He’s sensitive, but it feels too good.

He comes in the older’s hand, thrusting into his fist, shooting his load all over himself with a whine.

They’re both panting, Kihyun’s forehead against the older’s temple. He kisses his sideburn. “My god.” He breathes. Hyunwoo laughs.

“Yeah.” He agrees. He turns slightly and the younger moves to lie next to him. Hyunwoo takes the condom off, tying it and throwing it somewhere in the room.

All of sudden, the younger feels shy. Now that they’re not going at it anymore, he wants to cover himself. Before he can, though, Hyunwoo’s turning to him and pulling him close. “How are you feeling?” He asks. Kihyun looks up at him and the smile that plants itself on his face is almost impossible to fight.

“I’m okay.” He chuckles, cupping the older’s face. “What about you?” He asks, almost blushing when the older pulls them together and the sperm on his stomach transfers to Hyunwoo’s.

“Just fine.” He says. “But I think we’re gonna need another shower.”

And Kihyun laughs, because typing in the wrong number has probably been the best mistake he’s ever made.

They take another shower, even though is already 7 AM, and throw away the used condoms, putting away the unused ones and the lube.

When they lie down again, they crawl under the covers in just underwear – in Kihyun’s case, the grey shorts – and kiss for some time. They stop when Kihyun claims he might get hard again, earning a laugh from Hyunwoo.

They kiss once more and lie close to each other, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna know your opinion!  
> I love reading your comments c:  
> I might write another oneshot or twoshot of showki soon, I don't know yet.  
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated!  
> Bye fellas c:


	4. 3 in 1 (All three chapters combined)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I'm at work and I'm bored and I've been wanting to do this for a while now  
> This is the three chapters in chronological order, which means the smut is placed where it should be  
> Sorry if you thought this was a new update <3 <3

All Hyunwoo wanted to do was sleep. He'd worked hard all the at the daycare center, it being _Children Week,_ as they liked to call the week following Children's Day, so the agenda had included a lot more activities than it usually would. And as much as he loved kids, really, he felt drained, like he could sleep for a whole year without being disturbed.

Sadly, for him, today wasn't his day. Or night, as you would say.

It took him some time to register what had happened, and exactly what had waken him up. He almost went back to sleep immediately, not being completely awake when it happened again, the noise. His phone informing him he'd received yet another message. He picked up and almost cursed at the time. Who the hell was texting him at almost 4 am? He unlocked the screen and frowned at the texts.

 

 

_From: Unknown Number_

_03:47_

_he y can u come pikc me up ???_

_im freezin g and they letf me alone_

_i fucked up_

_chang??_

 

He _stared_ at the texts messages with irritated yet concerned look. The person had definitely texted the wrong number, but they looked like they needed help. It was his duty to at least inform them of the situation.

 

 

_To: Unknown Number_

_03:56_

_I'm sorry_

_Um_

_Who's this?_

_I think you've got the wrong number._

 

Hyunwoo wondered what was happening to the person. The texts seemed to have been written by a person who couldn't quite text normally, as if they had busied hands. But judging by the second text, the person was probably shaking from the could. It was fall after all.

 

 

_From: Unknown Number_

_03:55_

_changkyun im s erious dont do thsi to me rigth now_

_i cant barely feelmy hands_

 

Okay, _now_ he was worried. His friends were always telling him how much of a softie he is. "Heart as big as yourself." They'd say, referring to his big structure. But this moment right there was one were he'd like to think anyone would be worried. He couldn't just ignore and turn away, fall asleep again. There was a person out there who clearly had a problem and he didn't want to be the reason the news would be announcing a frozen body was found somewhere in the city tomorrow morning.

 

 

_To: Unknown Number_

_03:57_

_I'm really sorry but you do have the wrong number_

_I don't know any Changkyun_

_Sorry_

He hoped everything would turn out well.

And of course, for that to happen, he'd have to be involved, apparently.

 

 

_From: Unknown Number_

_04:00_

_oh no_

_oh cufk_

_fuck_

_im so fuckrd_

_my odl phone d ied and i dont haev any nubmers in this one yett_

_fuckkjk_

_To: Unknown Number_

_04:02_

_Maybe try calling a cab?_

_Where are you anyways_

_And at this hour_

_From: Unknown Number_

_04:05_

_dude im so rsory_

_sorry_

_i dnot have anyy monye_

_its jst i_

_im wearing a dress_

_im in a lonely r oad_

_liek i cant see anyonr aroundd_

_im a guy btw_

 

Oh _fuck_. What had he done to deserve this? Why couldn't he be a selfish ass and let the random guy fend for himself?

 

 

_To: Unknown Number_

_04: 09_

_You're wearing a dress?_

_It's freezing outside_

_From: Unknown Number_

_04:09_

_u think i dnot know?_

_To: Unknown Number_

_04:10_

_Share your location with me and I'll come pick you up_

 

This time, the reply took longer to come. Hyunwoo was already up, though, putting on warm clothes and grabbing a spare thick coat. He was looking for his keys when his phone finally rang with a notification sound again.

 

 

_From: Unknown Number_

_04:17_

_wait waht_

_u dont evn know me_

_starnger danger_

_To: Lost guy in a dress_

_04:19_

_Listen,_

_Not trying to be rude but you're not really in place to choose who's gonna help you right now_

_I'm probably your only chance at not freezing to death_

_From: Lost guy in a dress_

_04:22_

_oaky yeah sorry_

_im just_

_it hastn been a good day ist all_

_send me a selca and ill know waht u look leik_

_To: Lost guy in a dress_

_04: 25_

_Why do you need to know what I look like_

_I'm Hyunwoo by the way_

 

_From: Lost guy in a dress_

_04: 27_

_to put me at ease_

_ill send u one so u cna know what i loo k like_

_so itll be easie r to fidn me_

_finf*_

_FIND**_

_im kihyun_

 

Hyunwoo sighed. This guy was being too difficult for someone who was "freezing to death". He snapped a quick selca anyway and even made himself smile for it, knowing it'd make him look friendlier. He'd had enough with kids at the daycare center being scared of his big structure to know smiling was crucial when meeting someone.

 

 

_To: Lost guy in a dress_

_04: 30_

_Okay yeah I guess_

__

_Here you go_

_From: Kihyun_

_04:32_

_oh_

_..._

_uh he y why are u weainrg a cap_

_ur hot_

 

He coughed, narrowing his eyes and trying to see if he'd read it wrong. Was the weird lost guy in a dress - _Kihyun,_ he recalled - flirting with him? The elevator had just reached the parking lot floor when he was typing a reply.

 

 

_To: Kihyun_

_04:35_

_You're literally wearing a dress???_

_Outside, in October_

_Also my hair is a mess_

_I was sleeping you know._

_From: Kihyun_

_04:37_

_oh yeah sorry about htatt_

_that*_

_To: Kihyun_

_04:40_

_Share your location already_

_I'm in my car_

_If we wait more you might actually die of hypothermia_

_From: Kihyun_

_04:40_

_oh sure yeah_

_yeah_

_[Kihyun has shared their location]_

_also_

_as promised_

__

_i took this yetsrayd_

_yestarday*_

_its dark so i cnat take one rn_

_also i probalyb look like shit_

 

Honestly, Hyunwoo could've crashed the car if he were already driving. He wasn't sure that face could ever look bad. Kihyun was more attractive than he anticipated and now he didn't know how he felt about seeing him in a dress. What if he popped a boner? Oh god. He didn't know pink hair could look so good in a person.

The boy - or man, he didn't know - was not far away. Hyunwoo was sure he'd be there in fifteen to twenty minutes, and he was sure to text Kihyun to inform him of that and that he wasn't gonna risk text and driving, so they'd see each other shortly.

The streets of Seoul were still busy at night. Big cities like this never sleep, and Hyunwoo knew that, but it didn't make him any less nervous. Knowing Kihyun was out there with only a dress on - he'd have to ask him what was _that_ all about - and probably feeling terrible so could he couldn't imagine how it must be like. He recalled that his first texts had been about him "fucking up", and wondered about what he could possibly mean. Maybe that'd be the explanation of why he was wearing a dress, maybe it was the consequence. Hyunwoo couldn't think of a time where he had been more confused than he is now.

After a few turns he reached a road that could be particularly described as deserted, just like Kihyun had said. It didn't look like a good place for a cute guy with pink hair and a dress to be wandering at and Hyunwoo felt his gut tighten at the thought of something happening to Kihyun while he was getting there. He barely knew the guy, but he didn't like the idea of him being hurt. He was a person after all, and was at a venerable moment.

Hyunwoo had texted Kihyun during a red light to inform he was almost there and ask if he was okay. The reply he had gotten was a almost unreadable text saying he was okay but really cold. The amount of typos where enough for him to be sure.

Finally, he spotted a figure in the distance, wearing what seemed like a silver sparkling long [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cd/7a/ff/cd7afffda570de3700a436e412b38efa.jpg) with short sleeves. As he approached, he recognized Kihyun's face and pink hair in the dark. He was holding himself, trying to retain and much body heat and possible. The dress didn't actually look bad on him. Of course, it was originally made for a curvier body, one with boobs, but Kihyung looked particularly good in it. Hyunwoo stopped the car and grabbed the spare coat he'd left in the passenger seat, walking out. The other man looked startled for a second, then seemed to be relieved as he recognized Hyunwoo's face. He mouth was trembling, lips in a blue-ish tone.

"Here." Hyunwoo said quietly, wrapping the coat around the shorter man and guiding him quietly to the car, opening the door and allowing him to slip into the passanger's seat before closing the door and walking around the car, getting inside and taking off without a word.

"T-thank you." Kihyun was the first to speak up, voice slightly deeper than Hyunwoo had anticipated, but it still fit him well. "I-I don't-"

"It's okay." The taller said, cutting him off. The other man was smaller than him, by probably five centimeters, give or take, body thin. "Are you okay?" He asked, finally turning to look at him when they reached a red light. It was only then he noticed the other's eyes were somewhat red, face puffy as if he'd been crying.

Kihyun turned to look at him as well, looking up from where he was staring at his hands on his lap. "I- Yeah, I guess. I'm better now." He smiled weakly, but still seemed genuine. "I don't know what to do." He confessed, quietly. Hyunwoo wasn't looking at him anymore as he was driving once again.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

It wasn't until some minutes later that the other spoke up. "My roomate isn't home and I don't have my keys and tonight has just been really shitty." He explains. Hyungwoo would've thought he was crying, but when he glanced at the other man he saw no tears. "I was sexually assaulted by this guy I really liked and I also lost my job, kind of." He went on. "I'm so fucked up." He says, more quietly than before.

"I'm sorry, but first of all it's not your fault the guy did that. Not at all, don't even dare to think that way. Second, it's okay to forget or lose your keys, people do it all the time, and it's also not your fault your roommate isn't home. And I don't know how you 'kind of' lost your job, but you'll come around, you'll find a new one and it'll be okay." He assured. Hyunwoo wasn't a very talkative person, as one would say, but he didn't like to see people sad, even less if they were blaming themselves for something they couldn't control. "You can stay at my apartment and tomorrow you'll be able worry about those things. And you can borrow my charger for your old phone."

Kihyun was looking up at him again, almost curiously, a puzzled look on his face. "Why are you being so nice to me, Hyunwoo?" He asks quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself, not to the other. "Sorry, how old are you?" He questions.

"I'm twenty five." Hyunwoo answers. "You?"

"Tenty four next month." Kihyun tells him. "I guess you're my hyung then." He says.

"Yeah, I guess I am." The older answers, for lack of a better answer. "It's gonna be okay, Kihyun." He then says. They're already at his apartment complex parking lot. "I promise."

They got out of the car, Hyunwoo keeping a close watch at Kihyun. The younger seemed to be doing okay so far. He didn't seem to be as cold anymore, tucked in one of Hyunwoo's coat that was obviously too big for him. He had some difficulty walking and trying not to step on the dress, so after two steps and almost falling when he got out of the car, the shorter man let out a "fuck it" and gathered the silver fabric around his knees, holding it within his arms. Hyunwoo could only laugh.

The elevator ride was actually pretty awkward, giving how much of an awkward person he was, and the other didn't seem to be any better. Once they were at the front door, the taller opened it and gestured for Kihyun to walk in. "Thank you." He said softly, walking in and finally letting go of the dress. He was still waring the coat, even though the heating was on.

"I'm gonna get you some clothes and you can take a hot shower and go to bed, okay?" Hyunwoo asked, shrugging off his jacket and throwing his cap on the table, running his finger through his hair absentmindedly. "You're so small though, I don't know if my clothes are gonna fit." He says with a breathy laugh. Kihyun seems to blush at the statement, gazing away from Hyunwoo to examine the place.

"Anything is better than this dress, thank you." He says briefly. The older noticed he still looked uncertain. He understood, of course. Even though he didn't know exactly what had happened to Kihyun that night, it didn't take a genius to figure out it wasn't probably a very pleasant situation. "I'm sorry I'm being such a bother." The soft voice interrupts his inner monologue, and Hyunwoo suddenly feels like he had to prove himself.

"No, no. Don't worry about that." He said, taking a step towards Kihyun and raising a hand, as if he was going to touch him, but retracting it quickly as he gives it another thought. _Never touch someone without their consent._ "Really, it's okay." He continues, now more quietly.

"But it really isn't." The pinkette insists, voice now raising in volume, he's staring at the floor. "I accidently text you in the middle of the night, you go through all this trouble to pick me up and then you let me sleep at your place. You must be tired, and you should be sleeping but yet here you are, helping this weird ass strager you've just met. And I've never thought I'd reach this point in my life where I need a stranger's help not to freeze to death in the middle of October." The younger's eyes are wet, but no tears fall. "I'm so sorry, hyung."

"Look, Kihyun-" Hyunwoo starts, taking at deep breath when the younger finally looks up at his tone. "You didn't make me do these things. I've done it because I wanted to. I _wanted_ to. If I didn't care I wouldn't have gotten up at four in the morning to drive for twenty minutes and pick you up. When people need help, the rational thing to do is help, it's all. Don't be so hard on yourself, dude." He says. He steps closer and raises a hand to touch the younger. When he doesn't flinch or move away, he rests it on his shoulder gently and brigs his other hand to the right shoulder, turning Kihyun to him and looking him right in the eye. The shorter man almost looks away. "You'll be okay. Trust me on this." He smiles then, hoping Kihyun can see he means it.

The younger just nods. Hyunwoo takes that, because he doesn't think he'll be able to get more out of the man so soon.

He tells Kihyun he can sit down at the couch if he wants and that he's gonna go find him a tower and some clothes that might fit - _no promises_. He opens his closet and tries to find some old clothing from when he was smaller, didn't work out, but he'd been doing it for some years now and such clothing probably didn't even exist anymore. He was able to find some grey cotton briefs and a shirt that didn't fit anymore. He found some sweatpants and finally gathered everything into a pile of folded clothes and walked out.

“Here.” He says as he approached the pink haired man in a silver dress with an oversized coat over it sitting on his couch. “I hope these fit.” He says frankly. Kihyun smiles at him, and the older realises it’s the first time that night.

“Thank you.” He says. “You can go to bed if you want, I’ll be okay.” He continues, but Hyunwoo isn’t having any of it.

“Don’t worry about me. Go take a shower and try to clear your head. I’ll be here when you get out.” He reassures. The man had gone through some things, and Hyunwoo wasn’t sure about leaving him all by himself in an unknown house. What if he wanted to talk about it? Maybe he needed someone with him. _Minhyuk would be so much better at this than me._ He thinks. But Minhyuk is not here, and he’s all Kihyun had right now.

While the younger is in the shower, Hyunwoo goes into his room as grabs his phone charger, as well as some old ones from previous phones, since he didn't know exactly what kind of phone Kihyun owned. He walked out of the room and dropped the chargers on the coffee table, wandering around in the living room as he asked himself what was going to happen next. He sat down on the couch, throwing his head back and glaring at the ceiling. What if he woke up and Kihyun wasn't there anymore? What was going to happen if he was? Was he ever going to see him again? Because as much as Hyunwoo didn't want to admit, even though he knew for a fact every time a kid got out of the daycare to go to another one or was too old he'd cry a little, that he'd already grown fond of the smaller pink haired - _with what appeared to be some really bad luck -_ man.

Before he could get a hold of himself, he was being awakened by a damp haired Kihyun. As he tried to blink back into conciousness, focusing on the other man, he saw that his shirt was still slightly big on him, and that he was only wearing the cotton briefs. He also looked better in terms of state, didn't look as tired or worried. He was smiling when waking Hyunwoo, almost cooing.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd like to sleep sitting down with you head hanging like that." He said softly, as if a louder tone could startle the bigger man. Who was thankful for it. "And also, I wouldn't have a place to sleep if you stayed there."

Hyunwoo was still a little slow from sleep, so it was only a few seconds later when he answered. "You're not sleeping on the couch." He said, voice deeper from sleep. "I was gonna give you my bed."

At that, Kihyun frowns, shaking his head slightly and laughing quietly. He straightens his back and looks down at Hyunwoo with a small smile. "You're a big man, hyung, don't think it'd work well for you to sleep on that couch."

The older shakes his head, finally standing up. "I've done it before." He explains, but the younger doesn't look convinced.

The seconds of sillence that follow remind Kihyun of the clothing he's holding, and he stretches his arm out to hand it to the older. "The sweatpants were too big, they wouldn't sit on my hips, so I decided to stay with the shorts. Which, surprisingly, fit very well." He explains. And god, Hyunwoo could probably hear him speak for hours. The younger's voice had the right amount of deepness, softeness and he the way he talked could be either melodic or rough, and he'd honestly love it either way. "Hyung?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks. I mean-" He almost face palms himself, but decided it wouldn't be a very good idea. "Sorry I don't have smaller clothes."

Kihyun simply smiles wider, eye smile almost like a punch in the gut to Hyunwoo. _So this is how I die._ He thought. That's when the younger spots the charges on the coffe table. "Oh, are these for me? How did you manage to find so many?" He asks half-heartedly and he turns around and bends slightly to look through the mess of wires. "I think some of these might actually work." He says, but Hyunwoo wasn't paying attention anymore, because the younger's ass looked ridiculously good in those shorts, more than he thought possible, and he was internally cursing himself for chosing that distracting piece of clothing for the other to wear. _Don't you dare get hard, Hyunwoo!_ Was that Minhyuk's voice? "Do you think I could borrow this one?" Kihyun asks, stading straight once again and turning his body slightly, only to catch the other's stare on his backside, before he looks away a little too late. "Are you checking out my ass?" He asks bluntly.

And what? No! Of course not! That's ridiculous! "Yeah." _Goddamnit._

"W-what? Why?" The pinkette asks, and that might be one of the most absurd questions he'd heard all night.

"I'm sorry." He says, taking a step back, afraid he'd stepped over boundaries. "I don't want to make you unconfortable, I just- You're so attractive and it freaks me the fuck out." He tells as a matter-of-factly.

"I-" Kihyun starts, but he's cut out by a stuttering Hyunwoo.

"No, please, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna just- I don't know, hide in the kitchen until you go to bed. The sun is gonna rise anytime anyways and- I don't know why I said that. Please don't think I'm taking advantage of you." He says in a hurried tone, making it almost impossible to follow.

"Hyung, it's okay. Stop that." The soft voice is now much closer, and the older turns to look at Kihyun again and finds him a lot closer. "Let it happen." Kihyun whispers before standing on his tiptoes, putting his hands on the older's chest and leaning in for a kiss.

Hyunwoo kisses back reluctantly, holding onto the other’s waist gently as he angles his head, making it possible to the younger to plant his feet flat on the ground once again and wrap his arms around his neck. Kihyun’s tongue is hot on his, pushing and pulling, tangling with his own slowly, tasting like mint from the toothpaste. Hyunwoo pulls back to look into the younger man’s eyes, and can’t help but feel amused at the blown pupils.

“Are you sure about this? Don’t feel obligated.” He says lowly, hands caressing the other’s sides lightly. Kihyun hums and touches the older’s nose with his own before whispering.

“If sleeping with you were an obligation I think riots would be an inexistent thing very soon.” He chuckles, brushing his lips against Hyunwoo’s, not kissing him just yet. “I want you to fuck me, please, hyung.” He says.

Hyunwoo haven’t been with someone for some time now. He doesn’t really has the time, because when he’s not working, he’s resting, and as much as he loves dancing, he’s not very fond of clubbing or those kinds of public places. The younger’s bluntness has him taken aback for a nanosecond before he groans at how hot it sounds.

Kihyun kisses him once again, and this time is different. It’s hurried, hands gripping rather than caressing, bodies pressed together and lips being bitten. Hyunwoo sucks on the pinkette’s lower lip, which has him moaning, gripping on the hairs by the back of his head.

Almost overwhelmed but the hot small body pressed against his own, Hyunwoo pulls the shorter with him to the couch, lips and tongues still attached. Kihyun moans against his lips when he runs his hand down the other’s back and grabs his cheeks, pulling them up with a drag of his hands. Hyunwoo breaks the kiss and pushes Kihyun onto the couch, who emits a surprised noise and watches as the older sits beside him, slightly turned to him, pulling one of the younger’s legs over his, making him spread himself out. He attaches their lips again.

It’s slower now, more sensual, Hyunwoo could probably count every cell inside the other’s mouth like this, with how much he could feel. He has his left hand on the younger’s nape, keeping his close, fingers running through the soft pink strands while his other hand is running up and down Kihyun’s inner thigh, the one that’s pulled up against his own. The soft touch on his sensitive skin had the younger sighing against his mouth, gripping the older’s shirt in his first as he tries to kiss back and not thrust his hips up at the barely-there feeling. He doesn’t know how far the other wants to go, even though he had stated very clearly what _he_ wanted.

Which means it’s a surprise for him when the same hand that was on his thigh runs up further and slides into the leg of the shorts he’s wearing. He doesn’t have anything under it, so the older’s contact with his cock has him moaning into Hyunwoo’s mouth, who doesn’t seem very affected and takes on himself to suck on his tongue through the younger’s slightly opened lips. Kihyun closes his eyes and lets himself be guided through the pleasure of the bigger hand stroking his cock almost lazily.

When the older pulls back and finds his neck more interesting, sucking and running his tongue over the other’s pulse, the shorter man looks down through his lashes and whimpers at the sight. Ha can’t exactly see how Hyunwoo’s hand is working on his member, but the image of it under the soft light grey fabric is enough to turn him on even more. He can’t see but he can feel, and just the thought of it’s too hot for him to handle, so he throws his head back, angling it slightly so Hyunwoo has a better access to his neck. The bigger man tightens his grip on the younger’s hair and he moans quietly, his thrusting up quietly, almost not moving at all. The pace slow and infuriating, but all the same too good.

“Do you like it? Hmm?” Dirty talk, my _god,_ is this man trying to kill him? Hyunwoo’s voice is an octave deeper, sexier, breath tickling Kihyun’s neck as he runs his hand to his balls and squeezed lightly, moving them around for a bit before going back to his dick. The younger spreads his legs even more.

“Y-yeah.” Kihyun agrees, far too sensitive. He isn’t used to this. He’s used to quick fucks that led to orgasms as fast as possible, getting off with strangers just for the sake of release. He’s not familiar with the teasing, the small sensual touches that drive him crazy and he didn’t even know. He feels a familiar heat on his groin, muscles starting to clench, so he grabs the older’s arm, who draws away from his neck and looks at his blissed face as he moves his hand away from his member and out of his shorts.

The younger takes a moment to catch his breath before moving, rising on his knees on the sofa and moving a leg in between the other’s. He straddles one of Hyunwoo’s thick thighs and dives in for a kiss. The older’s hand goes to his hips almost instantly, and Kihyun starts grinding down on his thigh, slowly, almost teasingly. The older groans and pulls him closer. Kihyun lets out a chuckle and presses his leg between the older’s, letting him rut against it if he wants, but it doesn’t seem to be enough since he’s still wearing jeans, so he pulls away from the kiss once again and looks at him.

“Get up, hyung, get these off, at least. “ The younger says, standing and trying half-heartedly to pull the other up. Hyunwoo laughs and complies, looking him in the eyes as he unbuttons his pants. Kihyun keeps looking at his hands working on his jeans and back at him, not sure what he’d done to deserve such an opportunity like this.  Hyunwoo pulls them down, letting them fall to his feet.

The younger feels hypnotized by the older man. He walks to the couch and takes the older’s hand, who steps out of the pants and kicks them away before turning to Kihyun, who’s kneeling on the couch in front of him. He looks up at Hyunwoo and almost melts at the lustful gaze he’s receiving. _He’s so hot._ Kihyun thinks.

“Thank you.” Hyunwoo says in an amused tone, smirking at him. Oh, had he said that out loud? “But you’re one to talk.” He adds, and the younger probably blushes, but his face is pink already from all the heat, so it’s not really noticeable. He only smiles up at the older and runs his hands up his abdomen, hands disappearing under his shirt and coming back down again, getting close to the waistband of his boxers, and back up teasingly. Hyunwoo groans, but doesn’t move to stop him. So Kihyun let’s himself go and raises his shirt, revealing a tight stomach. He didn’t have defined pecks, but a distinct V and a soft defined muscle line running down his tummy. Honestly, the younger likes it better like this.

Kihyun takes his mouth to the tight muscles there and nips at the skin, hands still going up and down the other’s body, going as far down as his thighs, pulling him closer so he can sit back on his ankles and lick over the spots he has just bitten, looking Hyunwoo in the eyes. The sun’s rising already, the older’s cock still untouched, and the pink haired man internally congratulates him for having so much self-control. The tent on his boxers pretty impressive. Kihyun moves to mouth on the head of his cock over the fabric, running his tongue firmly over it, leaving a dark stain on the navy blue fabric. He mouths down the shaft, gripping Hyunwoo’s thighs. He sucks on the tip, making the stain bigger, tasting precum already. He hums, closing his eyes, and Hyunwoo groans.

“Stop.” He says, before Kihyun could even reach up to tug his boxers down. The younger sits back and looks at him expectantly, wondering what he wanted, and Hyunwoo almost cooed at how adorable and fucked out he looked, messy hair and red bitten lips. Bitten by him. “I’m gonna grab some things. I want you bent over the arm of the couch when I come back.” He says slowly, leaning to plant a kiss on the younger’s lips and sliding his hand to squeeze his ass before standing straight and walking out of the room.

Kihyun’s curious, but doesn’t question. He feels excited at the thought of what’s to come, so he moves to the other arm of the couch, making sure Hyunwoo would be able to see him when he walked in again. He rests his arms against it and his chin on his forearms, trying to ignore the weight of his hard on between his legs.

It doesn’t take Hyunwoo long to be back, and he is greeted by the beautiful sight of Kihyun with his ass to him. The younger is looking over his shoulder, gazing through his eyelashes. He drops the lube and condoms on the coffee table and kneels behind Kihyun, grabbing his ass with his hands and squeezing the soft skin through the shorts. _I’ve had more than enough of these clothes._ He thinks to himself as he starts to push at the other’s – his – shirt, who gets the idea and sits up to take it off, throwing on the floor and going back to the initial position.

He doesn’t know what to expect. He isn’t surprised when he feels his shorts being pulled down mid tight, but is when he feels a kiss on the back of his neck. He let’s out a sigh, drowning in the feeling of those soft lips on his skin as the older trails kisses down his spine, stopping to nip licking here and there, and when he expects Hyunwoo to stop, he doesn’t. He kisses his left cheek and bites on it, earning a yelp from Kihyun. The older licks apologetically at the bite and spreads the cheeks apart, pulling back slightly to look at the pink fluttering hole in the middle. He can feel his cock twitch at the sight, and dives in unannounced, flicking his tongue across the rim, earning a gasp from Kihyun, who retracts but pushes against him almost immediately.

“Fuck!” Kihyun cries out as Hyunwoo eats him out. “Oh my god, hyung oh my god I-“ And he cuts himself out to let out a whimper when the older’s tongue enters him and withdraws right after, and Hyunwoo sucks on his rim. The pinkette lets out soft moans and let’s his head hang, concentrating on the feeling of his hyung’s tongue inside and around him.

Hyunwoo is more than proud of himself at the answer he gets. He’d missed this. “You like it, baby?” He asks cheekily, nipping at one of the younger’s cheeks. Kihyun whimpers once again at the pet name, but nods his head shamelessly. “Want more, hm?” He’s having way too much fun with the teasing, letting his breath hit the younger’s rim and watching it flutter in answer. He can feel his cock throb almost violently, neglected, at the sounds the younger makes.

“Yes, please hyung, yes I do!” He pleads, already longing for the feeling of something in him. He can hear Hyunwoo chuckle and his face heats up.

“Come sit on my face then, angel.” It’s what’s whispered on his ear before the warmth from the other body is gone. Kihyun is stunned for some seconds, but when he turns, he sees Hyunwoo sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. “C’mere.” The older stands a hand at him, and Kihyun goes to him embarrassing quickly, taking his shorts off completely. He straddles the other’s lap, holds him by the shoulders and kisses him full on the mouth.

“Fuck that was so hot.” Kihyun whispers against the other’s lips, kissing him again. Hyunwoo smirks against his lips, but he doesn’t care as long as he keeps doing what he’s doing. The older pulls always and stares up at him.

“Sit on my face.” He says, and Kihyun wonders if he died and is in heaven.

Wherever he is right now, he gets to watch Hyunwoo laying back and looking at him expectantly. Kihyun blushes at how intimate what he’s about to do it, but moves to straddle the other’s face, gripping his shirt as he lowers himself. He almost gasps again at the feeling when the older’s tongue prods at his rim, but is quick to stop himself. He still clenches in surprise though, and Hyunwoo responds by sucking harder on his rim and pushing his tongue in. Kihyun moans when strong arms come to wrap around his thighs, locking him in place. His back arches and he whimpers at how he’s trapped against the other’s tongue, not able to do anything but feel the pleasure Hyunwoo is giving him. “Ah!” He moans out, clutching tighter at the fabric in his fists.

He bends down and rests his forehead on Hyunwoo’s stomach, panting. It’s when he realizes he should reciprocate the favour. So he lifts his head and tries not to whine at the feeling of the plump lips and wet tongue on his hole as he pulls the older’s cock out of his underwear and starts sucking softly on the head. Hyunwoo’s answer is his hands moving to grip the younger’s cheeks and pull them apart.

Kihyun starts pulling the boxers down, and Hyunwoo lifts his hips so the slide is easier. The younger pulls it down as far as he can, which is by the older’s shins, and Hyunwoo pulls them out completely using his feet. Kihyun goes back to work, holding Hyunwoo’s cock in his hand and rolling his tongue around the head before going down, sucking in as much of it as he can, being careful not to gag. He moans around it when the older presses his thumb against his hole, throwing his head back to moan deeply at the feeling of the pink haired’s man on his cock.

“Jesus fuck, Kihyun.” He groans when the younger starts bobbing his head. He holds the smaller man by the hips and lifts him up so he can watch as the younger sucks him in hungrily, flicking his tongue on the head before going down once again. Having in mind he was being watched, Kihyun lets the precome and saliva gather in his mouth before opening his lips over the head and letting it drip down the older’s cock, going down once again and sucking it all in.

The younger moans around the dick in his mouth when he feels Hyunwoo’s lips around his own cock, sucking at the head for a moment before pulling his hips down and letting almost all of it into his mouth, using his hands to move Kihyun’s hips in a steady pace. The younger pulls off Hyunwoo’s cock to moan loudly before he starts stroking it and sucking on the head again. He starts to roll his hips down and his thighs begin to shake, so Hyunwoo pulls off. Kihyun whines, this being the second time he’s been denied an orgasm.

“You’re so sensitive.” The older comments, tapping against the younger’s legs to indicate he wants him to get off, which he does. “It’s the second time you’ve almost come already.” At this, Kihyun blushes, sitting on his heels as he avoids eye contact. “I’m flattered.” The older jokes, sitting up and pulling the younger to sit on his lap, straddling him.

“Shut up, hyung.” Kihyun grunts half-heartedly, a frown on his face. “It’s been a little intense, it’s all.” He explains, still not quite looking at Hyunwoo’s face, but his shoulders, where his hands are running over. “Your body is so fucking attractive, I feel attacked.” He says in a _I’m complaining but I don’t mean it_ tone.

Hyunwoo chuckles, pulling Kihyun closer and relieving in how the younger moans when their cocks brush against each other. He presses their foreheads together. “You’re too cute for your own good.” He whispers, closing the distance between them. “And for mine too, for that matter.” And he claims the younger’s lips, tongues meeting automatically, Kihyun’s hands running to the older’s hair as Hyunwoo hold the younger by the waist, his other hand finding the lube on the coffee table.

He uses his forearms to trap Kihyun in place, mouths connected, while he opens the lube and coats his fingers. He knows the younger can hear and the breathy moan he emits against his lips are a sign he wants it. It’s enough for Hyunwoo to press the tip of his middle finger against the younger’s rim, where his own tongue had been not long before. Kihyun moans and pulls away when he starts pressing his fingers in, resting his head on the older’s shoulder. He moves back against the finger, trying to get more.

“You’re so fucking pretty, baby.” Hyunwoo says, massaging one of the man’s cheeks with his hand as he fucks him with the other. “You look so good like this. Pliant, docile.” The older whispers against the pinkette’s skin, kissing the base of his neck and nipping lightly on it. Kihyun whimpers, turning his head and starting to do the same on Hyunwoo’s neck, decided to mark him. “You want more?” He asks, to which the younger nods, mouthing at his neck and licking at his pulse.

Hyunwoo inserts a second finger and chuckles when Kihyun practically sits on them, trying to get them deeper. “Faster, hyung, please.” He pleads, biting down on the older’s shoulders. “Please, please, plea- Ah!” He’s cut off when Hyunwoo finally gives in and pushes his fingers deep inside, pulling them almost out and doing the same thing over and over. Kihyun’s thighs shakes and he whines, spreading them further apart. “Fuck. F-fucking hell. Oh my god.”

The older decides to stop before Kihyun gets close again, pulling his fingers out. When the younger complains and raises his head, Hyunwoo simply laughs. He reaches for a condom on the coffee table and motions for the younger to move, but Kihyun has better ideas, so he snatches it from the older and pushes him to lie down. “This is taking too fucking long.” Kihyun grumbles, opening the packet and sliding the condom on Hyunwoo’s cock quickly, pumping it a few times.

The older can’t do much more than agree, he thinks, as he takes his shirt off. And _fuck_ , Kihyun is going to ride him. For a second, Hyunwoo wonders if he’d died and was in heaven. Maybe hell. But the thought doesn’t last long as the younger positions himself and fixes him a lustful gaze before sinking down on his cock.

“ _God_.” Hyunwoo moaned, it’s so tight, so _hot_. He can barely bare it.

The pinkette giggles. “Nah, it’s only me right now.” He says. Kihyun tries grinding down and moans at how deep it can get. He starts rolling his hips, moaning deeply at the feeling. “Hyung,” He whines. His hands start moving around frantically, looking for the older’s own hands. The younger’s got his eyes closed and his head thrown back when he lifts himself and let’s gravity pull him down again, repeating the action over and over slowly. “Touch me, please.” He pleads, finally finding the older’s hands and pulling them to rest on his thighs as he moves up and down.

Hyunwoo groans, it’s almost overwhelming how good it feels, how beautiful Kihyun looks fucking himself on his cock like that. He squeezes the younger’s thighs, running his hands up his body, stopping on his nipples to squeeze and rub them, which has Kihyun arching his back and whining. “Do you feel good, baby?” Hyunwoo groans, thumbing on the younger’s nipples. “Do you like fucking yourself on my cock?” The younger moans when he’s finally able to find his prostate, arching his back so he hits at every thrust.

 _Fuck_ , Kihyun thinks, _so this is how I die, with a dick up my ass and a hot guy under me._ “Y-yes, I do.” He cries, trying to move as fast as he can, falling forward when Hyunwoo thrusts up into him. The older catches him, and Kihyun props himself on his forearms and keeps fucking himself. His cock dripping precome almost in a constant flow. “Please, hyung. Please.” He’s not sure what he’s asking for, but he’s no longer thinking straight.

Hyunwoo is overwhelmed by the feeling and the sight, so it’s almost an automatic movement when he runs his hand down the younger’s body and wraps it around his leaking cock, stroking him quickly, in pair with his movements. “Hyung.” Kihyun tries to warn, but it’s to no avail, because he’s coming with the older’s hand on his cock, clenching around Hyunwoo’s member, thighs trembling and forehead resting on the older’s shoulders as he whimpers, spilling all over the older male’s stomach.

Hyunwoo fucks him through it, and when it becomes to much, the younger bites down on his collarbone and tries to get away. Hyunwoo stops. Kihyun is still shaking from his orgasm, so he runs his hand gently up and down the younger male’s back, kissing his shoulder. “You okay?” He asks, voice low. Kihyun nods against his shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry.” He pants, raising his head to look the other in the eye, wincing slightly when Hyunwoo pulls his still-hard-on out. “It was just-“ He swallows, blushing. “Really strong.”

And the older has to hold himself not to moan at how fucked out and hot Kihyun looks, the things he says. He kisses him once again, tasting him. The pinkette grips on the older’s shoulder, and kisses back, feeling his stomach flutter with something. He has to hold back the urge to smile. Eventually they break off the kiss, when Kihyun becomes aware of the older’s hard cock poking his thigh once again.

“Let me suck you off.” He says, lips still pressed together. Hyunwoo grunts, gripping the other’s waist.

“Sure.” He answers. “But let’s go to the room, I’m done with the floor.” He says, and Kihyun moves to kneel next to him instead of over him. Hyunwoo sits up and moves to stand up, watching as the younger attempts to do the same, but his shaky legs have him almost falling down. The older is only quick enough to stop him from hitting the floor. He helps the other up and supports him, practically dragging the pinkette with him as they walk, lips attached, to the bedroom.

He lets Kihyun crawl onto the bed and sit on his heels by the edge, motioning for him to come closer. When he does, the younger pulls the condom off and throws it somewhere on the floor. “We’ll take care of it later.” He says. The younger male looks up at Hyunwoo as he takes his cock in one hand and his own hand in the other. The puts Hyunwoo’s right hand on his nape and smirks at him. “You know, I’ve never been so happy I dialled the wrong number.” And takes the cock in his mouth before the other can even registrate.

“Ah, Fuck!” The taller moans, using his hand to move the younger’s head against his cock. Kihyun does his best, tasting the precome already. He pulls off and licks the shaft from base to tip, smiling wickedly at the heavy gaze he meets when he locks eyes with the other.

“Sorry, I can’t deepthroat.” He says. “But maybe you’ll let me practice on you later?” The pinkette moves his hand from the base of the older’s cock as he bobs his head and presses it to the firm muscle of the other’s abdomen, running his hands over it and feeling every bit of skin against his palms and fingers. He moans around the older’s cock and sucks harder.

He wouldn’t have believed on himself earlier, but he’s getting hard one again at the feeling of a heavy cock on his tongue and a hot as hell man looking down at him, watching him. He moves down and takes on of his balls in his mouth, sucking softly, eyebrows knitted together in concentration and eyes closed. Hyunwoo could come from the sight alone. Kihyun starts pumping the older’s shaft as he meets his gaze once again. His hips are grinding against the bed on their own, trying to get off as he’s already hard again.

“You’re so good at this.” The raven haired man praises, fingers caressing the younger’s nape, feeling the shivers that run through his body at the contact. “Are you hard again?” He asks, frowning. The younger only moans as an answer.

Kihyun pulls off, eyes on his cock. “Fuck, this is some heavy exercise.” He comments, going down on Hyunwoo’s cock once again, sucking it in before going back to the tip and bobbing his head. The older groans and runs his fingers through the pink hair, gripping lightly.

“Does that mean I’d be your personal trainer?” He jokes, moving his hips against Kihyun’s mouth, being careful not to cause him to choke. The younger shifts his gaze to the older, locking eyes with him as he sucks on the tip.

“That’s kinky as fuck.” He comments, the hand he was running up and down Hyunwoo’s stomach moving to his cock and pumping it. “I love it, please fuck me again.” He says, and gives the frenulum a lick, as if to prove his point.

Hyunwoo has to push him away not to come, gripping on his hair a little harder and panting. “Come here.” He says. Kihyun loves the darkness he finds in the older’s blown pupils. He does as Hyunwoo says and gets off the bed, now standing in front of him. He watches as the other grabs a condom that’s on the bedside table and rolls onto himself, almost drooling at the sight.

The younger yelps when the older lifts him unexpectedly, wrapping his legs around the older’s wait out of instinct. “Good.” Hyunwoo smirks, gripping the younger’s hips tighter. Kihyun feels like he’s never been this tuned on before. He wraps his arms around the other’s neck and grips, afraid of falling. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna drop you, angel.” Hyunwoo says, as if he could read his mind.

Soon, he’s being pressed against the wall, his hyung slipping inside him once again and fucking him earnestly. Kihyun can only moan as he’s being trapped between two hard surfaces – honestly, Hyunwoo’s almost like a brick wall – and being rammed into like never before, with the other male holding him open by his thighs.

“Yes! Fuck me, please, fuck me. _Please_.” He moans out, voice higher and more desperate. This only drives Hyunwoo to thrust as hard as he can into the wet heat of the younger’s body.

Kihyun feels amazing around his cock, tight, legs spread wide for him, hole sucking him in and clenching when he’s pulling out. “You’re so tight baby, even after getting fucked once you’re still so tight.” He whispers, and Kihyun almost loses it, throwing his head back and crying out at the filthy words coming out of the older’s mouth. Hyunwoo uses it to his advantage and kisses the column of the younger’s neck.

“Harder, hyung. Fuck me harder.” The pinkette moans out, holding onto the other for dear life and trying to fuck himself back onto the cock ramming into him. Kihyun was moaning loudly, the older’s lips on his neck.

But then he stops.

He stops and Kihyun whines, trying to fuck himself on the older male’s cock again, but Hyunwoo stops him, chuckling.

“I can’t fuck you as fast as you want me to in this position.” He explains, and even after everything they’ve went through, the younger blushes. Hyunwoo pulls him onto the bed with him and rearranges the pillows. He lies with his back on them and pulls Kihyun on top of him, back to chest.

The younger can feel Hyunwoo’s hot breath on his neck, and having their bodies pressed close together for the first time while they’re fucking feels amazing. He watches as the other man opens his legs and pulls Kihyun’s legs to rest on top of them, spreading the pinkette’s legs using his own. The black haired male pulled the shorter up so he could slip inside, and when he did, they both groaned in unison.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Kihyun moans, turning his head to kiss the older, but finding his face instead of his lips. He kisses his cheeks until Hyunwoo turns his head to kiss him and starts thrusting up. The younger has to break the kiss to release the cry that is erupting from his throat. “Right there, just like that, please.” He pleaded.

“You’re being so polite, aren’t you?” The older jokes, complying to the request and fucking the younger male harder and faster, in that angle in which he knows he’s hitting Kihyun’s prostate spot on. He holds onto the younger’s hips, keeping him in place so he can fuck into him. “So good, Kihyun-ah. Do you like it? Hm?” He asks, pretending obliviousness to the loud cries and moans the other is emitting.

“Fuck, if you weren’t so hot I’d punch you.” The younger complains, pressing his forehead to the older’s temple as he pants between every moan. “Stop asking stupid questions and fuck me right.” He roars, gripping the black strands and throwing his head back.

Hyunwoo wraps his arms around Kihyun’s hips, now focused on making him shut up. Kihyun moans at the feeling of those muscular arms holding him, and the hand that isn’t gripping Hyunwoo’s hair flies to his forearms, feeling the bulging muscle there. He moans once again, and even higher when the older start giving powerful thrusts, hitting in in all the right places. He knew it wouldn’t take that long for him to come, but he wanted to make Hyunwoo come first, since he hadn’t yet.

Kihyun clenches down around the older’s cock, moaning loudly when the friction gets more intense. “Hyung, you feel so good- fuck! Your cock feels so big inside me, I feel so good, hyung.” He starts blabbering, gripping and pulling the older’s hair, throwing his head back and feeling the older’s gaze on his body. He clenches down once again.

Hyunwoo’s thrusts are becoming more erratic, and soon he’s coming inside the condom with a deep groan. Kihyun cries out and moves his hand down to stroke himself, but before he can he feels Hyunwoo pulling his legs up, lifting Kihyun closer to him, and grips the younger’s cock. He strokes him fluidly – and oh my god, he’s gonna have to marry this man -, and the pinkette’s thighs starts moving frantically. He’s sensitive, but it feels too good.

He comes in the older’s hand, thrusting into his fist, shooting his load all over himself with a whine.

They’re both panting, Kihyun’s forehead against the older’s temple. He kisses his sideburn. “My god.” He breathes. Hyunwoo laughs.

“Yeah.” He agrees. He turns slightly and the younger moves to lie next to him. Hyunwoo takes the condom off, tying it and throwing it somewhere in the room.

All of sudden, the younger feels shy. Now that they’re not going at it anymore, he wants to cover himself. Before he can, though, Hyunwoo’s turning to him and pulling him close. “How are you feeling?” He asks. Kihyun looks up at him and the smile that plants itself on his face is almost impossible to fight.

“I’m okay.” He chuckles, cupping the older’s face. “What about you?” He asks, almost blushing when the older pulls them together and the sperm on his stomach transfers to Hyunwoo’s.

“Just fine.” He says. “But I think we’re gonna need another shower.”

And Kihyun laughs, because typing in the wrong number has probably been the best mistake he’s ever made.

They take another shower, even though is already 7 AM, and throw away the used condoms, putting away the unused ones and the lube.

When they lie down again, they crawl under the covers in just underwear – in Kihyun’s case, the grey shorts – and kiss for some time. They stop when Kihyun claims he might get hard again, earning a laugh from Hyunwoo.

They kiss once more and lie close to each other, falling asleep almost instantly.

The sun was being annoyingly disrespectful that day, peeking from out of the courtains and hitting him right on the face. Hyunwoo groaned and turned on his bed, almost colliding with the smaller body lying there next to him. Who...?

_Oh._

Right, he remembers now. He smiles softly at the messy pink hair and slightly parted lips and shifts closer, lacing his arm around the other's waist and pulling the sleeping body to sleep on his chest. He fell alseep again almost instantly with Kihyun's soft breath on his neck.

When he woke up again, having no idea of how much time had passed, the younger man was sitting up, looking around the room in a groggy state before fixing his glance on Hyunwoo's now awakened face. "Hey." The older greets. Kihyun managed to look adorable with bed/sex hair and an annoyed "who the fuck woke me up" face. "How are ou feeling?"

Kihyun stretches and makes a humming noise before lying down once again, leaving at least half a meter of distance in between them. "My back hurts from the wall, but I guess yours might hurt from the floor as well. I'm okay though." It's the answer he's given, and suddenly Hyunwoo is filled with guilt.

"Sorry if I was too rough, I has been a while, you know. With my job and all, it's not easy to get laid." He explains. The younger giggles at him.

"It's okay." He reassures, moving his hand to rest his fingers over the other's palm. "I have no idea what you work as though." He reminds the other, running his fingers lightly on his skin.

"Oh, yeah. I work at a daycare center." He explains. "Take care of the kids and all. Almost like a teacher, but not quite."

Kihyun hums in acknowledgement. "I bet a lot of the single moms and other teachers there hit on you." He muses, smirking slightly. Hyunwoo chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm not really into women though, so there's that." He says.

The conversations goes on for a while, and eventually they decide they should get up and eat something. Kihyun asking if Hyunwoo didn't mind and the older almost threatening to lock the doors if he tried to leave without eating.

They eat breakfast - at 3 pm - and Kihyun remembers that he never got the chance to charge his phone, so he excuses himself and gets up, coming back shortly with a phone with a cracked screen and probably a story to tell, judging by it's state. He plugs the charger on the outlet next to the counter where they are eating and Hyunwoo watches as he turns the device on and proceeds to curse.

"My roommate might be so worried, damn." He sighs, rubbing his hand on his face. "You mind if I call him?" 

"Of course not, go ahead." Hyunwoo waves his hand, taking another bite off his sandwich, watching the pinkette touch the screen a few time and take the device to his ears. The shouting he's able to hear from where he's sitting across from the other is almost instantaneous, coming from the device.

"Hey, Chang I- No, no, I'm okay I just- _Changkyun_ , will you let me finis-" He then gives up on talking and rolls his eyes, listening half-hearterdly to the scolding he was getting. "I didn't sleep at home." He says more quietly now, and the voice on the other side of the line also seems quieter. "No it wasn't with him, I don't even wanna think about him right now." Hyunwoo doesn't want to eavesdrop, but he wonders what that's about. "Listen, I'll explain everything later, but don't worry, I'm in safe hands." He smiles at Hyunwoo as he says that. "Yes, I promise, okay? See you later." The younger finally hangs up and puts the device on the table. "We should talk." He says to Hyunwoo. "About yesterday."

And the older only nods, following Kihyun out of the kitchen as soon as they're done eating and sitting beside him on the couch. It takes some minutes before Kihyun starts talking.

"I majored in music in college." He starts, and Hyunwoo just listens intently. "And it's hard making a living out of it. So in my senior year this friend of a friend asked me if I wanted to be his model. He was an art major, and was going to pay me for it. So as an common broke college student, I accepted it." He continues, looking up at Hyunwoo to see if he's still got his attention, smiling when he realizes he does. "So I've been working as his model for a while now, over a year. Had been, until yesterday." That's when he sights, clenching his fists on his lap. "I developed feelings for him, and I thought he liked me back, you know. Anyways I was supposed to pose with the dress for him because he couldn't find a female model and stuff and I was so whipped I said yes, didn't even think about it. And in the middle of it he tried to force himself on me. He kissed me and I thought he was going to, I don't know, ask me out or something after, but he started touching me and his hands were all over me and I felt suffocated. I told him to stop but he wouldn't. That's when my friend came in and saw it. He pulled the guy away from me, but I was so scared I ran. Ran until I couldn't and I didn't even grab my things, only my phones." Kihyun is looking Hyunwoo in the eyes now. "That's how I got where you found me." He laughs bitterly.

They sit in silence for a second, and Hyunwoo pulls Kihyun to him, wrapping his arms aroung his lean body and feeling the wet tears stain his shirt. "I'm not going to let him get any closer from you, I promise. You have me now." Hyunwoo says. And his gut twists as he continues against his own wishes. "Even if this was just an one time thing you can consider me a friend and I'll be there if you need me."

Kihyun sobs, grabbing Hyunwoo's shirt and lifting his face to look at the older man. "I don't want this to be an one time thing." He whispers. 

Hyunwoo smiles at him and runs his fingers through the hairs on his nape, making the younger shiver and close his eyes softly. "It won't be then." He smiles. "It's okay."

Hyunwoo drops Kihyun at home a couple hours later, after the younger promised he was okay and was going take care. His friend was going to bring his things back from the asshole painter's house the next day, and Hyunwoo was glad Kihyun wouldn't have to see the man anymore.

They went out many times after that, finding they actually get well with each other, even if Kihyun's personality contrasted his own, Hyunwoo wouldn't want it any other way.

 

* * *

 

He was lying on his bed, thinking about what he should eat for dinner when he receives a text. He grabs his phone and unlocks the screen to see he'd gotten a text from his boyfriend.

 

_From: little satan_

_17:27_

_hey babe what do u wanna do for our anniversary tomorrow?_

 

And Hyunwoo smiles brightly as he decided he should definitely just go to his boyfriend's place and attack on whatever he and his roommate were eating. _Sounds like a plan_. He mused as he got up from the bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my chaptered showki called Can you fake it? (I lost my way in your city lights)! I'm currently writing the sixth chapter c:

**Author's Note:**

> SO it's currently 6:10 in the morning here and I should've gone to sleep hours ago.  
> I'll be sure to finish this tomorrow after class c:  
> Feedback is very much appreciated, thank you for reading!
> 
> My twitter is DoctorFatCat in case you wanna yell at me or something c: (Don't be frightened, I scream in portuguese a lot but I'll b nice to you, promise)


End file.
